TU JEE LE JARA
by parise22
Summary: ...uploading last chap of dis story for someone. ..its my new RAJVI FIC... TAKDIR fir aaj muze usi dahlij par le aayi hain..jisase kabhi maine muh mod liya tha...MERI KISMAT ka ye kaisa khel hain jo fir se usi chehare ko mere samne le aaya hain.. AB AUR KYA KAHU?...JUST R N R...TC.
1. Chapter 1

Hii...friends...its another story by me...

Full of emotions...hurt comfort..guilt..anger...care..concern...n ...romance also...

Story of **HER**...and **HIS**...

...

...

** _TU..JEE LE JARA..._**

The auto was running in full speed...the girl was desperately looking out side...waiting to reach the destination...

She – **bhaiyya...plz...jaldi chaliye...**

The driver was observing the girl's restlessness since she got in the auto...he felt her action little suspicious..and why should not he?..the girl was wearing a **heavy bridal dress** ...but no jewellery..she was carrying nothing with her...and the most suspicious thing was...she told him to take her to...**THAKUR RAGHUVIR'S HAVELI**...**why is she in so much rush at this time of night ?...**

Girl again – **bhaiyyaa..plz...muze jaldi pahuncha dijiye...**

Finally...they reached at the mouth of a narrow lane...

Before the auto reduce its speed ...she jumped out...and throwing money on him...started running down the lane...

The auto driver was shocked due to her swift actions**...kahi ye wohi dulhan?...**...and he kept on starring the girl who was going away .

She was running with no sense of her dress which was getting soiled...

She was eager to reach there at any cost...

**Abb kyon aayi ho wapas?...** a sudden voice stopped her...she turned back to find no one..was that a illusion...

The path below her feet.. that always carried mobs of people going to that haveli...was now quietly laying like a sluggish python.

The moon light passing through the rustling leaves was creating wearied shadows those were scarring her ...but still she kept on running down the road ...

and finally she reached ...where no one was now waiting for her...

that half closed huge gate ...which was other time always felt very proud of being served for its owner...was now became wretched...

she entered in side ...and stopped unmindfully near the broad way that was leading to the haveli from garden...

the haveli before her gaze was silently standing hiding its face in that darkness...it was the same place other time that was always crowded by people..but now?..why it was so quiet...and hanging its head in shame...

**her one move made all her beloved ones ashamed... **

her legs unintentionally started dragging her to wards it...and unwillingly her body obeyed them.

While walking ...her gaze was grabbed by that** mandap**...that decorative entrance ...and the picture started appearing before her...

**servants were busy in different works.. some of them were calling each other...gents were busy in outdoor work..while ladies were busy in preparation of pooja n other things ...kids were playing there...**

**and among them was sitting one fatherly figure...an elder man..dignified , bright face,,a very respectful person ..THAKUR of the village SATARA...for other people THAKUR RAGHUVIRJI...and for her CHACHAJI...was escorting all the invitee smilingly by folding his both hands...**

slowly the picture became faded ...

now...nothing was left there but only some scattered chairs..and things...

at some distance she saw a partition made by curtain **...**

**it was temporary kitchen ..where food was getting cooked for hundreds of people..after all it was a marriage of thakur raghuvir ji s BHATIJI ... a platun of maharazas were busy in making different dishes , sweets...the aroma was spread all over the environment.**..

and now...the huge chulas were cooled down ...the big vessels piled at corner...

Suddenly she startled to see the huge entrance of havelii...

when did she reached the haveli.. she was starring the haveli that has lost its elegance ...the string of flowers,, the light strip were hanging like rags..

she felt uncomfortable while opening the door..some how she made it to open and entered inside...

she felt like a stranger in standing in that spacious hall... before some hours which was over whelming .echoing with different sounds...

now..there was spread a **deadly silence** ...that silence which was witnessing traces of the storm that abate now..

the hall was sunk in darkness ..only one small bulb was glimmering its light in one corner...

she looked carefully..**there was a human figure on the rocking chair**...she turned there...

when she reached near the person ..he was none other then...the owner of the haveli..her uncle...that radiant face was seemed like very old now...wrinkled...tired...in last few hours ...he seems to be grew much older that ever before. he with closed eyes was silently resting there...

she gulped...and kneeling before him..

**CHACHAJI...**she called lightly..

No response from the soul..

She wanted to cry loudly..but her voice was chocked ..she hesitantly touched his hands...

**Chachaji...**again called...

And she couldn't control her tears..

**Chachaji..plz..muze maf kar dijiye...maine galti ki...nahi bahut bada gunah hua hain muzse...par main wapas aa gayi hun ..aapke pas..**

**Aap jo kahenge main wo karne ke liye taiyyar hun..jis se kahenge us se shadi karne ke liye taiyyar hun...jo saza aapko manjur ho wo bhugatne ke liye taiyyar hun..**

**bas...ek bar meri taraf dikhiye na..chachaji..plz...aapki ...****PURVI... ****aapke pas wapas aa gayi hain...**

**aise chup mat rahiye...muze dantiye..muz per gussa kijiye..chaho to mariye muze...per muzse bat kariye...chachaji..**

And first time ..since she hold his hands ..she felt that **cold life less touch**...

she realized some thing uncertain...

**Chachaji...**she loudly called and got up...

suddenly his hand slipped of hers ...and she was shocked to see ...the hand hanging down the chair...her sense felt it something inauspicious.

she tried to call him but her sound didn't support... she shook him..to ...but that **soulless body** didn't respond to any of her any effort..

His head also tilted at one side...

She cried a loud...** Chachaji**...( shaking him wildly)...

**Chachaji..muze chodkar mat jayiye...galti maine ki hain ...muze saza dedijiye ...per yun muze chOdkar na jaiye...aapne to meri galti ki khudko hi saza dedi ..chachaji...**

and she collapsed down on the floor...

**...**

**...**

**********************************************************************************************************************THE END...**

I know it was little short..

Many questions are rising in your mind?...

What happened to purvi?..her marriage?..with whom?...n many more...but plz...have some patience...the story will get unfold in next some chaps...

Rajat's entry will be in third chap...plz..bear with me...

SO kya apko ye CHAP. pasand aaya?...

Do tell me in your revws...

**(* the main idea of this story is adopted from a very old hindi film...KATI PATANG...*) **

Tab tak ke liye bye...

Waiting ...Apki parise22...


	2. EK HI BHUL

..hi..friends...i know it was bit confusing but in this chap..some questions will be cleared...

To chaliye...

**...**

**Purvi collapsed down...**

**BHAISAHAB...**some one called loudly from behind her...

The middle aged couple came running to them...they were shocked to see her...man turned to raghuvirji ...

**Bhaisahab...ye kya ho gaya?...aap kyon hume chodkar chale gaye?...**

And he burst out in cry...while the woman was starring her with tears in her eyes...

Purvi tried to touch the man...**mamaji..**

But he swiped her hand...his eyes were red due to anger...

**.Mat chu muze tu...dur rahe muzse...sab kuch to tabah kar diya hain tune ab kya lene aayi hain yahan?...kya galti ho gayi thi humse jo tune ye sila diya humare pyar ka?...**

Woman **– Ajit ,,,plz..shant ho jayiye...ab iss sab ka koi fayda nahi hain...**

Ajit – **nahi..sadhna,,,ye**...( pointing to purvi)...**ye ladki jimmedar hain iss tabahi ki...aaj humari khandan ki itne salose kamayi huyi izzat pal bhar me mitti me mil gayi ...uski ye akele jimmedar hain...barbad kar diya isne sab kuch...barbad...aur ab to bhaisahab bhi hume chod kar chale gaye ...**

And he slid down on raghuvirji 's feet crying...

Sadhna consoling him – **ajit...samhaliye khudko ...**

Till the time...all the other members of the family also came to know about the shocking news of Thakur Raghuvirji death...

Within less time...the haveli...again sunk in the another grief...

Purvi was standing at one corner alone...she wanted to get buried in the ground...as she knew that it was **her fault** which brought this disaster in this happy family...she could feel **every ones gaze that pointing her guilty...**

...

...

It was **Two days after thakurji s funeral rites..**

She was sitting alone in her room... blankly looking out side the window...

Within these two days she came to know ...what she has lost...the love, the respect that she earned...every thing was lost...family members were providing support for her body's need of food but her

Heart s need ?...no one was ready to bother about it...their feelingless cold behavior towards her was sinking her more n more in guilt...she was treated like a unwanted scrap in this house...

While looking outside the window...unintentionally she kept her hand on window pane...and she saw that red color on her palms backside...she started looking curiously at the color...slowly she raised both her hands before her eyes..those two hands which were completely filled with the crimson red MEHANDI designs...while looking at them ...her vision became blur...and her mind took her in past...

...

...

She was a sweet ,bubbly girl of 22 studying in third year of college in the city...she used to stay at girls hostel..the days were passing peacefully...

One day she got call from her chachaji...THAKUR RAGHUVIRJI...who was every thing for her...her father..her mother..her sibling..her friend..**EVERY THING...**as because she was a orphan...she was the only child of his younger brother... who died in accident along with his wife...

Chachaji always showered his love on her open heartedly...as he was childless...he has many relatives but were scattered in different cities for their earnings...only thakur raghuvir was staying in that big haveli ...

She got little worried...why did chachaji called back her at home immediately after her exams are over..

**A week after..**

..she entered in side the haveli...

Raghuvirji – **kamla , jaldi ..hath chala..aur APURVA ke pasand ka khana bana ki nahi ab tak..?..wo aati hogi..**

Kamla (the maid) – **han..babuji...sab ban gaya hain...kitni bar batayenge ?...**

A voice – **aur gajar ka halwa...wo banaya ki nahi?...**

Both of them turned to see her at the door step ..

Kamla – **han ..wo bhi bana diya hain...bitiya...wo kaise bhul sakti hun...**

And she came running to him...and hugged him...he was very happy to see her...**.**

**Purvi – chachaji...kaise hain aap?...**

Raghuvirji – **tuze kaise dikh raha hun?...****APURVA****...**

Purvi scanning him from top to toe – **ekdum fit n fine...aur ye kya chachaji ...maine kitni bar kaha hain muze Apurva nahi ****PURVI ****...bulayiye...yad hain bachpan me appne hi mera nam purvi rakha tha...**

Raghuvirji –**han..purvi beta...yad hain..**

...

**At the time of dinner..**

Purvi – **chachaji,...maine aap ko bahut miss kiya ..par aapne muze itni jaldi kyon bula liya?...**

Raghuvirji – **tere liye ek khushkhabari hain...maine tere liye ek bahut achha rishta dekha hain...**

Purvi shocked – **kya?...par ...**

Raghuvirji **– ladke wale ache khandan se hain...ladka Mumbai me kam karta hain..wo, apne pita ke sath rahta hain...ek bahan hain jiski shadi ho chuki hain...bade hi bhale log hain wo...**

Purvi trying to stop him – **par chachaji..muze itni jaldi shadi nahi karni hain..abhi to mera college khatam ho raha hain...aur app...**

Raghuvirji – **purvi...beta sun meri bat...ab meri umar ho chali hain...ek bar teri shadi karwa du to main apni jimmedari se mukt ho jaunga...**

Purvi tried to convince him...but chachaji ?...

.she couldn't deny her chachaji s words but she was not ready to take this decision hurriedly...

**At night...she called someone ...**

Purvi **– kuch bhi karo par muze ye shadi nahi karni...plz...**

Voice – **par...tum janti ho...main abhi tak settled bhi nahi hua hun..aur tumhe lakar kahan par rakhunga?...iss chotese kamre me ?.**..

Purvi frowned – **to tum kya chahte ho?...main tumhe chodker kisi aur se shadi kar lu?...hum ekdusre se pyar karte hain SURAJ... chaho to muze yahan se bhaga le chalo...**

Suraj **– han..purvi..par..aise achanak ...kaise hoga sab?..**

Purvi – **muze nahi malum ...par tum muze yahan se le jaoge..bas main aur kuch nahi janti...kal se shadi ki sari rasme shuru ho rahi hain...4 din bad subah 11:00 baje shadi ka muhurat hain...**

**usse pahle agar tum muze nahi le gaye to main khud tumhare pass bhagkar aa jaungi...samze tum?...**

she cut the call...and started crying...

**next day...**

now..all their relatives also gathered at the haveli...every one got busy in preparations of shadi..

today it was **MEHANDI**...

two girls were designing mehandi on her hands...

one of her cousin came**..."are..dekho mere pass kya hain?..**

and she shown them a beautiful card ...**Apurva di ki shadi ka card...**

the girls started pulling the card...some one brought it to her...

**di..dekho na kitna sundar hain...**

she was not interested to see in that card...but her cousin forced her to see it...

it was written...

**Humari Suputri...**

**APURVA ...**

**ki shadi ...**

**shri...**

She couldn't read further as those words were hid because of stain of mehandi on it...

Only first letter of the groom s name was visible...she read it as**...R****...**

Cousin sadly – **are ...ispar to mehandi lag gayi... hone wale jijaji ka pura nam to dikh bhi nahi rah hain?...**and she sigh...

**...**

**Two days passed like this...**

Night ...again she called...

Purvi **– tumne kya socha hain Suraj?...char din ho gaye ..tumne call back bhi nahi kiya...Parson subah meri shadi kisi aur se hogi...**

Suraj **– Apurva...muze lagta hain..ki tum ab muze bhul jao..humara ek hona possible nahi..**

She immediately cut him...

**Nahi..suraj..ye kaisi bat kar rahe ho?...main tumhare bina nahi rah sakti hun...**

Suraj **– sach kahti ho ?...to ek kam karo...kal apne sare jewarat aur jitney ho sake utne paise lekar aa jao...main tumhara station par intezar karunga...aaogi na?...**

Purvi – **par suraj...jewar aur paise kisliye?...**

Suraj **– Apurva ...hume gujara karne ke liye kuch to chahiye...samaz rahi ho na...**

Purvi – **thik hain..main koshish karti hun..**

Suraj – **main wait karunga...**

**Next morning...**

But she failed to gather courage to run away from the haveli...

...

**The wedding day...morning...**

Girls were making her ready...she wanted one chance to escape from there...but as she was surrounded by her cousins...

They were continuously teasing her...and she was irritated but did drama to get blush...and suddenly some one shouted **...hey...barat aa gayi...chalo..jaldi...**

And al the girls ran to see the groom...whose barat arrived at the entrance of the haveli...

Purvi went in the back window...to found no one there...as all of them rushed to see the **dulha**...

She came to her bed...after thinking for a while...she removed all her jewellery...except one chain...and two bangles..those were memories of her mother...she kept a letter below her neck less...and with tears in her eyes climbed down the window...she ran towards the back gate where no one was present now...

...

She reached the station ...but he was not there..after waiting for some time she decided to go directly to his home...

Purvi – **shayad use waqt nahi mila hoga...baki taiyyariyan bhi to karni thin a..kya karu ?...main kuhd hi chali jati hun...waise bhi yahan jyada der ruki to khatra hain..**

And she took the bus to go to the city...where suraj stays...

After nearly two hours journey...she reached the city...

She was engrossed in her future dreams...with suraj...and knocked the door...

She felt he took little extra time to open the door...again knocked..,..

After some time the door opened...

Suraj shocked – **apurva..tum?..par tumhari to aaj shadi thi na...**

Purvi dashed inside **– han..par main wahan se bahg aayi..tumhare pass**...

( She was surprised so see him...his shirt was open..hair messed up...like...)**...**

**suraj..kya kar rahe the tum?..**she was sounding suspicious..

**Main ?...kuch bhi to nahi...**Suraj trying to be normal...came near her...he tried to hold her hand..but she jerked it...she started searching the room...and saw something that made her to go mad...

**Suraj...ye bed par phool...aur ye ladki ka dupatta ...ye sab kyon chupakar rakhe hain..**..( she removed the dupatta from below the bed...)

**Kon hain yahan?...**

And she heard some noise from wash room ..

**Kon hain andar ?..darwaja kholo...**

She was banging the door..and suraj was trying to stop her...in a blink ...a girl came out of the wash room...

Purvi was shocked to see her**...kon ho tum?..aur mere suraj ke kamre me kya kar rahi ho?...**she asked angrily..

The girl laughed sneeringly...**tumhara suraj?...sach...**

Purvi wanted to kill that b****...but she turned to him..hoping too get satisfactory explanation from him...

Purvi – **suraj ye sab kya hain?...ye ladki?...tum...tum to muzse pyar karte ho na?..fir ye yahan kya kar rahi hain?...dekho main sab kuch chodkar tumhare pas aayi hun..**

Suraj also laughed bitterly and looked at the girl...she came near him and he pulled her in side hug...

**Han...karta tha...**

Purvi was stunned on that word...**THA?...**

Suraj** - .main tumse pyar karta tha...par tab tum ek amir chacha ki ladli bhatiji thi...**

**Par ab...jab ki tumhare pass kuch bhi nahi...to main tumhara kya karunga?..u r just useless for me...**

Purvi in teary voice- **suraj...tum mere sath aise nahi kar sakte...tum muze yun dhokha nahi de sakte...**

Suraj laughed scornfully – **dhokha...ye tum kah rahi ho?...wo ladki... jo apne chachako dhokha dekar apnihi shadi se bhag gayi ho ...tumhari jaban se ye bat achhi nahi lagti...aur waise bhi tumse shadi kisi karni thi?...muze chahiye the paise...wo to tum layi nahi ho...**

Tears started flowing down her cheeks...she was shivering with tears of fury..insult...

Purvi** - Sach kaha tumne...jisne khud apne pita saman chachaji ko dhokha diya ho ...use aisehi saza milni chahiye...main issi ke layak hun...muze apne ap se sharm aa rahi hain ki maine tumhare jaise nich aur ghatiya admi se pyar kiya...kash tumhara ye chehara mere samne pahle aa jata...to main itni badi galti na karti...**

She had a feeling of remorse...looking at both of them she left from there...

**While here in the haveli...**

When it came to know that Apurva is missing from her room...all started searching for her...but in vain...their efforts were useless..when chachaji came to know about it...he came in purvi s room...and some one handed over the letter to him...

**Chachaji.. muze aapko batane ki himmat nahi huyi par main kisi aur se pyar karti hun..main ye shadi nahi kar sakti... main ja rahi hun...ho sake to muze maf kar dijiye...apki purvi...**

And the letter fell from his hand...whole world started whirling around him...he collapsed down..mumbling ...**purvi beta ye tune kya kiya?...**

The floor below his feet slipped away...

**Ab ladke walon ko main kya jawab dunga?...**he hide his face in his palms...

...

It was a very big shock for **the groom** and his family...

**He** was blankly looking at the elderly person standing before him lowering his head ...who was regretful, ashamed.

**He ** slowly removed his turban and silently walked away from there...

Chachaji was Looking at **him** with moist eyes...**muze maf kar dena beta...**

**...**

**...**

**while here in the city..**

She as walking aimlessly where her legs were taking her...**. ye maine kya kar diya?..apne hi hatho apni zindagi barbad kar li maine.. chachaji... kya aap muze maf kar sakenge?...** her regrets had no use now...

She went and sat at one bench on the station...after composing herself...she decided to go back home...

And she returned home with some hopes that may be her chachaji will forgive her..but her destiny was ready with something else...her beloved chachaji ..her only hope..her ever strong support...has already left this world leaving her** ORPHAN** once again...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

**Didi...**some one called her...

She came back in her senses...**han**...

**Didi..apko bahar hall me bula rahe hain...**

She without uttering any word followed ...

In the hall...all were gathered ...she stood in the centre..by lowering her head...

Ajit – **Purvi...tumne jo kiya use hum kabhi maf nahi kar sakenge...par sirf swargawasi.. bhaisahab ki wajah se humne tumhe kuch nahi kaha...**

**Ajj sab log apne- apne ghar wapas ja rahe hain...aur main chahta hun ki tum mere sath mere ghar mumbai chalo...**

Purvi looked at him **...kab nikalna hain...mamaji?...**

Ajit felt sad for her but still he was not ready to forgive her...

Ajit in a cold tone - **shamko 4 baje...**

Purvi –**thik hain..main saman pack karti hun...**

And she left from there without asking any question to them...

She packed all her luggage...and again went in window...

While looking out side she saw **a kite** flying in the vast sky alone..

She was starring it quietly...and suddenly...another kite that was flying nearby ..started revolving around first one...and in a blink cut it...

**The kite which was absorbed in its own world ...suddenly started coming down flitting around it self...and in no time...a strong flow of wind tossed it away somewhere ...its existence remained no where...**

**Purvi silently shut the window and resting her head at the window pane...she closed her eyes ...a drop of tear made its way down her eye...**

**...**

**She was ready for her goalless journey... **

**NA KOI UMANG HAIN ...NA KOI TARANG HAIN..**

**MERI ZINDGI HAIN KYA...EK KATI PATANG HAIN...**

The end...

Thoda confusion kam hua ki nahi?...

Baki sab jaldihi khatam ho jayega...

Bt before that...

Tell me how is the chap.?

For that u wil have to rw...

Waiting ...Apki Parise22.


	3. wo mulakat

**Hi ..friends...this is next chap..**

**...**

**...**

**...in Mumbai...**

An old man was sitting on sofa with a guilt on his face..he was looking tired...

A girl came with tray in her hand...she kept the tray on centre table..

**Papa..chai...**she called him..

**Han..**he replied and took the cup...

She sat beside him ..**kya hua ..papa?..**

Old man – **Tarika beta...dekh to ise jara **( pointing finger towards one closed room)**...do din ho gaye hain..magar room se bahar nikalne ka nam nahi le raha hain... use samza kar thak chukka hun..ki jo hua usme iski koi galti nahi tih..par ye mane to na...bas apne apko kamre me band karke baitha hain...**

**tuhi samza ab apne BHAI ko ...aise kaise chalega?..jo galti usne ki hi nahi hain uski wo khudko kyon saza de raha hain...**

Tarika looking at the closed door – **par papa..jara uske najariye se bhi sochiye ..jiske sath zindagi bitane ke sapne dekhe wo hi agar dhokha de jaye to ...kitna insulting feel hua hain use...**

Tarika's papa –**par beta..aise khudko sabse alag kar lene se kya sab thik ho jayega?..**

Tarika – **nahi hoga..magar abhi use thoda waqt dijiye ...use sambhalne dijiye**..( she looked at her fathers face who was yet not convinced..after all how could a father see his son sinking in loneliness like this).**...achha thik hain main us se bat karti hun... **.( she assured him with smile)..

...

Evening ...she went in his room..he was working on his laptop..

Tarika – **kya kar raha hain ?...**

No reply..

She sat beside him...**RAJAT..bas bhi kar ab?...**

Rajat without looking at her – **han..kam khatam hua hi hain... sirf thodasa baki hain..**

Tarika silently cut him – **main is kam ki bat nahi kar rahi hun..tu ache se janta hain main kis bareme bat kar rahi hun...**

Tiredly he rested his head to the back rest...starring ceiling...

**di..thak gaya hun main..**

tarika taking his hand in hers –** rajat..aise kaise chalega?...tu CID cop hain...**

**Rajat – dii..kya CID cop insann nahi hote?..unhe dil nahi hota?..unhe dard nahi hota?..**

**Tarika - main samazti hun**...( she wanted to cheer him**)..chal fir aaj ...bureau jayange...ya fir mall me shopping karne chalta hain..nahi to fir movie dekhane chale...ya kahi aur?...tu bata kahan chale?...par ghar se bahar nikal..rajat..**

rajat smiled** – dii..plz..mera dil nahi hain...main aapko hurt nahi karna chahta hun..par plz...**

tarikastill convincing him **– tu ek kam kyon nahi karta**?...( he looked at her in question ).**..humare BELAPUR wale farmhouse par chala ja..tera dil bhi lag jayega ..relax feel karega..han..**

Rajat smiled at her concern for him...and nodded.

**...**

Same evening he left for their farmhouse...

**At other side ...**

Purvi started her aimless journey...

...they were in the train...

That running in the speed .leaving every thing behind...all the familiar vestiges left behind.. ...she was watching out side the window blankly...thinking about her future...she laughed silently ...**future?...the complete unending darkness** before her...

**...**

**Main washroom jakar aati hun...**she walked towards the washroom.

While returning back...she stopped at the entrance...looking out side ..unfamiliar place started appearing now..a forest area...

She started enjoying the cool breeze standing in the door...that was soothing her ...

...andddd...**Wham!...OOooooooo!**

**...**

**She felt a jolt in her body...something tossed her away outside the door ..**

**She rolled down the slope...**

**colliding with bushes..stones...rubbles..and **

...

The train rattled away..and after some distance it went beneath the track...environment filled up with up roaring of peoples ...screams...shrieks...chaos..every where...

**...**

**last memory she had was that her head got hit to a big rock...**

**A light flashed before her eyes..**

**a human figure approaching to her...**

**and slowly darkness spread in front of her eyes**...

she placed her head down...

He got down the jeep and ran to her...

**Kya aap thik hain?...dont worry I will help you...**and someone lifted her in his arms...**behosh ho gayi shayad...**

And he carefully lied her in his jeeps back seat ...

...

...

**Aahhh**...she felt a sharp pain in her head...holding her head she opened eyes slowly...

She was in a unknown house...and an old wrinkled face was looking at her with curiosity...

**Beta..hosh aa gaya tumhe?...dhire se utho...are aramse...thik se baith jao...**

And he place a pillow behind and helped her to sit resting her head back...

**Main ...main yahan kaise aa gayi?...aur aap?...**

She asked looking around..

Old Man – **beta..main HARI hun...iss ghar ka caretaker...aur tumhe bohosh halat me yahan laye thi...**

She remembered the accident **...**those cries...bewildered shouts...uproar from all sides .**...wo train accident...**

Her heart cried** ...mamaji...**

And she threw the blanket away from her body...

Hari tried to stop her... **beta ..ruko tumhari halat thik nahi hain...**

...

But till she got down the bed...and stepped ahead...after two steps only ...she started feeling dizzy...the room started spinning around her...and she fell down...but...

...

someone caught her gently ..a warm ..caring voice ...**kahan ja rahi hain ap?...apki tabiyat abhi thik nahi hain...chaliye aaram kijiye...**

she could feel a protective arm around herand he made her to lie on the bed again ...

After composing herself...she looked at the man...a young ,bright, but serious face that was shining with confidence but she could see a tinge of sadness behind it...he was standing in front of her..

**Aap meri jeep ke samne aa gayi thi...patthar se takarane ki wajahase apke mathe se bahut khoon nikal raha tha...aur fir behosh ho gayi...is liye main aapko mere ghar laya...do din se aap behosh thi...**

**...**

**Kya do din?.**..she was shocked...**mamaji...**she screamed.

...

**Kya aap us train se giri thi jiska uss jagahase thodi dur par bhayanak accident ho gata tha...**

She asked hurriedly.. **... train me .mere sath mere mama aur mami the usme...unka kya hua?...**

He -** Apke sath koi tha ?..oh god ...uss accident se bahut kam log zinda bache hain...aap muze unka huliya bata dijiye ..main pata lagane ki koshish karta hun...harikaka inka khayal rakhana..**

And she told him every thing about her mama and mami...he left assuring her..

Hari – **beta..ab tum aaram karo...**

he gave her medicines..and she again drifted in sleep..

...

in the evening when she woke up...hari gave her tea...and while talking with him...

Purvi –**harikaka...ye konsi jagaha hain?..aur apke ye sahab?..**she was looking at the door..

Harikaka** – beta... ye belapur hain...aur ye RAJAT bhaiyya hain...is ghr ke malik ...waise to ye Mumbai me rahte hain..aur kabhi – kabhi yahan aa jate hain...**

Purvi** – Rajat ji kya karte hain?..**

Hari **– bhaiyya..wo police walon jaise hi kuch hota hainna . ..usme hain...bade hi bhale hain...par bhale logonke sath bhala nahi karti hain ye duniya...**he said sadly...

Purvi **– matlab?..**

Harikaka** – bas ek hadse ne unhe haste khelte insann se ekdam gumsum kardiya...ek ladki ne dhokha kya de diya aur...bhaiyya apne ap me hi khoye rahne lage hain **...he was lost in some thoughts...

Purvi –**oh...**

**...**

Till the time rajat returned home...and gave her shocking news..that he found her mama and mami s names in the name list of those people who lost their lives in that accident...he brought her luggage with him...

she was blankly starring him...

**Sambhaliye apne apko...**he pacified her..

...

**Two days passed like this...**

now purvi recovered very well...and decided something ...

...

Next day morning...they were drinking tea...

After a sip...rajat calling loudly...

**Harikaka..aj chai me adrak kyon nahi dali?...**

Harikaka came running – **are bhaiyya...aaj na jane kaise bhul gaya...la firse bana du...adrak ke siwa to tu chai piyega hi nahi na..**

Rajar – **nahi thik hain...**

And he drank it silently...purvi smiled ...

...

Purvi – **Rajatji...plz..meri ek help kar dijiye...muze Mumbai me meri ek saheli ke pass chod dijiye...**

Rajat – **par aapki tabiyat ab tak thik nahi hain...**

Purvi – **plz..Rajat ji. Apke bahut ehsan hain muz par...lekin main aajhi jana chahti hun...**

**Rajat – apne aage ke bare me kya socha hain..?**

Purvi didn't reply...and smiled.

...

...

Same evening...They reached to Mumbai..

...

**Ok ..bye..take care...agar jarurat pade to muze call kar dijiye**...he said.

**fir kab milna hoga**?..she asked..

**Agar taqdir ne chaha to...mil jayenge...**he replied with light smile...

...

Purvi said hesitatingly...**Rajat ji?...bura na mane...to kuch kahu ...**

His lips didn't reply but those deep brown eyes urged her ...

...

Purvi – **Kahin par bharosa tut gaya is liye life nahi rukati...**

**Apko Uske sath age badhana hi hoga...**

**Shayad koi aur hoga jo ap par bharosa karna chahta ho..**

**...**

**aur ek bat... smile karte rahiye ...ap smile karte huye bahut ache lagte hain...bye...**

**...**

His lips separate a little but again he entered in his shell...**bye...**

**...**

he dropped her at her friends place...It was their last meet...the road has diverged...she kept on looking at him till his jeep disappeared ...and silently took other way..now their ways are separate...she again looked behind.. **will he meet me again?...**

with the help of her friend... purvi got accommodated in the same girls hostel...and started with her incomplete studies...now it was her dream to become **SOMETHING** that others should be proud on her ...

...

Days started passing...

When she came to MUMBAI...

In the beginning... She was little scared .**how will she survive here?...**but his words always motivated her...

...

**Flashback...**

**...**

After hearing news of her mama and mami s death...She was completely broken and unknowingly tears were rolling down her cheeks..

He came near her and kept hand on her shoulder..

Purvi wiped her eyes** – bahut badkismat hun main...sab kho diya maine...kuch bhi baki nahi raha ab..bas andhera hi hain mere samne.. ..**

Rajat -** Jab aapke pass kuch nahi hota hain...to samaz lijiye ki bhagwan ne aapko fir ek bar mouka diya hain...kuch kar dikhane ka..**

**agar yun andhere se dar kar rahogi to uska samna kaise karogi?...aur fir andhere ke bad hi ujala aata hain na ...ye rat bhi gujar jayegi aur subah jarur hogi...tumhari khushiyonki subaha... **

Flashback ends...

...

**...**

Within some days..she composed herself...

After thinking a lot..she decided to achieve her dream that she left incomplete due to those uncertain moments...

...

**And after 15 months...**

Today it was the day ..her dream came true...she was overwhelming with joy...**when she received a letter**...

...

A joining letter in *** MUMBAI...

...

...

...

**THE END...**

**...**

**Friends ..hope apke kafi sawalon ke jawab mil gaye honge..**

**Han ...Rajat wohi hain jiske sath Purvi ki shadi hone wali thi...**

**Par?..**

**...**

**Thnx to all those who read n rwed..**

**crazyforpurvi Purple asus, , -ur guess s right...thnx..**

**Kavinsanjana, ,- thnx 4 ur support. **

** , guest , rewati, shabana , rajvigirl, pari , guest1 , guest , xyz, guest – thnx very much. **

**Nehabarve01 – mi tula shikavu?...r u joking?...thnx.**

**Rajvilover, guest nl , adk , dd , Ansha di's ananya – thnk u very much .dear. **

**Harman – hope apki confusion kam hui hogi...thnx..**

**Redrosses22 – got my pm?.lv yaa.. **

**...**

**Waiting 4 ur rws...**

**Apki parise22..**


	4. IT WAS YOU?

**Hii..ur nxt chap is here ...**

**Hope iss bar apke sare sawalonke jawab mil jayenge?...**

**Lets start...**

**...**

**IT WAS YOU?**

**...**

**..Purvi was overwhelming with happiness.. ..after receiving a joining letter in ***.**

**...**

**...While at the other corner in the same city...**

He entered in **the CID Bureau** ...calm..but much tensed ...or hurt?...

The people working in side ..immediately stopped their conversation...and started working ..at least started showing like that...he directly went to his place...

**Pankaj...**he called..

Pankaj immediately got up from his place - **-y..ye..yes sir..**

He – **kal tumhe jo file complete karne di thi.. kya wo complete ho gayi?**

Pankaj – **sorry sir...abhi puri nahi huyi hain...aaj kar deta hun...**

He burst out – **what?..abhi tak complete nahi hui hain...muze wo file kisi bhi halat me aaj hi complete milni chahiye...samze tum?...**

**Aur baki sb log bhi ye bat ache se samaz lo ...tum log yahan kam karne aate ho na ki bate karne..**

And he left from there immediately leaving all stunned behind...

...

Nikhil came to pankaj who was in guilt...

Nikhil kept his hand on his shoulder – **pankaj...jane de yar...dil par mat le...tu to janta hain na..sir ko..**

**...**

Pankaj wiped his moist eyes ..and smiled weakly – **nahi ..nikhil..muze sir ki bat ka bura nahi laga...par yarr.. Rajat sir ko main aise nahi dekh sakta...tuze yad hain humare sir kitne khush mizaz... kitne zinda dil the ..aur aaj mano wo kahi kho se gaye hain...kyon hua sir ke sath wo sab kuch?...unki kya galti thi ?...uss ek din ne ..humare haste khelte sir ko pura badal diya...unke chehare ki rounak hi chin li...**

and he went to his seat...

...

Abhijit who was noticing all this silently from Acp sir s cabin ... phoned someone...

Abhijit – **Tarika.. wo aaj fir se gussa ho gaye hain..kisiski nahi sun raha ghar par kuch hua hain...**

Tarika – **don't worry ..abhijit ..main dekh leti hun...**

...

he went out side ...

and some one came in search of him...he was sitting at one bench in the parking lot lowering his head...

voice – **Rajat ...kya hua?...**

**...**

Rajat – **Tarika Di tum...yahan?..ohh..bahut jaldi khabar lag gayi tumhe... main thik hun...**

...

Tarika sitting beside him – ** hua hain?...kya papa ne fir kuch kaha..**

**...**

Rajat – **nahi aise kuch bhi nahi hua..(** she waited for him to open his feelings**)...wo actually papa fir se mere liye ek rishta laye hain...to main...tarika**( holding her hand tightly)...**plz..muze ab firse us sabse nahi gujarna hain...**

**...**

Tarika understandingly kept her hand on his shoulder **... Rajat...I can under stand..magar jaruri to nahi ki har bar waisehi kuch ho...hain na?...**( but he didn't reply )...**ok...dont worry ..main papase bat karti hun...**

Rajat smiled in return and stood **...main nikalta hun...**

Tarika **– han...**

He went..and she kept on watching him from behind...

...

Tarika – **Rajat..mere bhai..muze pura vishwas hain ki...koi to hogi jo teri hasi wapas layega...**

She was thinking about him ..and some one kept hand on her shoulder...

...

Tarika turned - **Abhijit...**

Abhijit came ahead and sat beside her...

...

Abhijit – **kya hua?..wo thik to hain...**

**...**

Tarika wiping her eyes **– abhijit ...main samaz nahi pa rahi hun..use kaise convience karu... .shadi ko lekar..uske dil me kadwahat baith gayi hain...**

**...**

Abhijit pressed his hand on hers lightly – **don't worry..use thoda waqt do...jaldi hi sab thik ho jayega... **

Tarika **– hope so**...( she smiled ).

.**achha..ye batao?..kya tumne khana khaya abhijit?...**

Abhijit naughtily – **ab ..is se pahle apke bagair kabhi khana khaya hain maine..Tarikaji...jo aaj khaunga?...**

Tarika smiled** – tum bhi na..abhijit..ab chalo..**

And they entered in side the bureau...

**...**

**Next day...morning...**

The girl entered in the CID Bureau...

...

**Good morning...sir... I am inspector Purvi...reporting on duty ...**

Acp** – wel come to CID MUMBAI ...purvi...**

Purvi** – thank you ...sir...**

And then he introduced her to All the members...

...

Purvi was excited to see him **– Aap?...**

Rajat surprised – **aap?..yahan?...**

Abhijit – **kya tum dono ekdusre ko jante ho?...**

**...**

Rajat 's expressions changed in to blank one – **han..matlab nahi...wo sirf ek bar mil gaye the...excuse me..plz...**and walked away from there immediately...

...

She was very happy to see him again...but didn't he behave weird ...she was confused...

Purvi pov- **aaj bhi...aj bhi muze aisa kyon lag raha hain ki aap ke dil me bahut kuch hain...apki ankhe kuch kahna chahti ...ap?...**

**...**

Within less days ...

she mingled with all the members...**but he?..**she never seen him smiling...laughing...she wanted to talk to him but he closed himself in a unwavering shell..

**...**

**one day ... **

most of the officers were on the crime scene...

only purvi and pankaj were present in the bureau...after completing their work ...

...

purvi asked to pankaj about him...

purvi – **pankaj..yahan bureau me sab kitna hans khiekar rahte hain...bas ye Rajat sir hi sirf sabse kate- kate rahte hain...kya humeshase hi ye aise hi the?...**

**...**

Pankaj** – nahi . par Rajat sir ekdam shant hote hain...par agar kisi wajah se unhe uss lamhe ki yad aa gayi to wo gussa ho jate hain... WO EK DIN...WO EK HADSA...usne sir ko pura badal diya ...ek ladki ne unki puri zindagi barbad kar di...aur sir us hadse se abhi tak bahar nahi nikal paye hain..**

**...**

Purvi** –Ohhh... kya sir..kisise pyar karte the?...aur usne sir ko dhokha diya...**

**...**

Pankaj immediately cut her – **nahi...bat wo bhi nahi hain...Actually...sir ke papa ne unki shadi ek jagah fix kar di thi...aur sir ne bhi apne papa ki khushi ki khatir us ladki ko bina dekhe hi shadi ke liye han kar di...par...**

**Shadi ke din ..dulhan ghr se bhag gayi..main aur jyada to kuch nahi janta par...han..uss dinse Rajat sir ..unki to duniya hi badal gayi...**

**...**

Purvi was shocked ...those words were echoing in her ears...** dulhan ghr se bhag gayi**..she couldn't believe her ears...**ye nahi ho sakta...bhagwan mere sath aise mazak nahi kar sakte hain..)**

she only managed to ask..

– **sir ki shadi kis se hone wali thi?...matlab kis gaon me ?...aur fir wo ladki...**

**...**

Pankaj** – gaon?...han yad aaya...satara gaon ke jamindar... koi Raghuvirji karke the unhi ki bhatiji thi wo..**

**...**

Purvi in a shattering sound** – Raghuvirji?..aur ladki ka naam ?...**

**...**

Pankaj **– uska nam?...ammmm...kuch Apurva ...han..Apurva hi tha...jane de yarr..purvi ...muze uske bare me bat nahi karni ..jisne humare sir ki zindagi barbad kar di...i just hate that girl...**

**You know..what?..wo kabhi khush nahi rahegi...sir ke chehare ki hasi jisne chin li wo kabhi bhi khush nahi rahegi...**

And he walked away from there leaving her stunned...

...

Purvi with moist eyes **– han ..Pankaj ..sach kaha tune...Rajat sir ko dukhi karne ke bad wo ladki kabhi khush nahi rahi hain...**

**...**

After knowing about the fact behind Rajat's stern behavior...purvi couldn't stop herself from thinking about him...

...

**same Night...**

She couldn't recover from that shock ..that the person whom she deceived so brutally...is again back in her life ..

...

**What she did with this pure hearted person?...what was his fault in all that?..**

**...**

Today she realized ...not only her family ..her uncle..were affected by her wrong move..but..**she ruined life of one more innocent soul...**

she felt defeated** ...R..Rajat sir...unse meri shadi hone wali thi...ye maine kya kar diya?...kyon kismet bar-bar muze tamacha laga rahi hain..bhagwanji..meri galti ki itni badi saza di apne..kaise?...kaise nazre milau unse ab?...unka samna karne ki himmat nahi hain muzme...**

**unke sath ...itna sab hone ke bad bhi anjane me hi sahi unhone meri kitni help ki..aur main ?..rajat sir muze maf kar dijiye..plz**..she couldn't control her tears...

...

**lekin ab aur nahi..**

**main apke dukh ka karan bani thi **

**Aur ab main hi apki zindagi me khushiyan wapas laungi...**she wiped her tears..**  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

From that day she was again sunk in a guilt...

she wanted to confess every thing to him...but whenever he came in front of her she felt dumbstruck...her tongue becomes motionless...

...

...

**That day...**no one was there in bureau except abhijit..

He was searching for one file...

After searching in the bureau he went in record room in order to find it ...

...

While ...making all files up and down...his attention grabbed by one big file...he took it in his hand..and started flipping the pages...

...

Suddenly he saw something that gave him shock...he read that document carefully..again..and again...

**How is it possible?...ye...wohi hain**?...and he kept his hand on forehead.

...

After thinking for a while ...**muze tarika ko batana hi hoga...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The end...**

**...**

**...**

**So wo kya tha jise dekha kar Abhijit shocked ho gaya?...**

Keep guessing.

...

...

N thnx 2 all those who read n rwed...

Divya,- sari stories padho n rw,thnx

Kriti – sure I do remember u...how was s d exams?...thnx

Adk, raj-fan, crazyforpurvi, redrosses22, - right ...thnx

Harman – hope now u must ve got ans?...thnx

Guest nl, nehabarve01, jannatfairy, guest, rajvi lover, dia, nida, rajvigirl, guest, guest1, pari, aditi, sia,anisharajvian ,kashaftitli , purple asus, saney,. – thnx a lot friends..

Sweety cid – bada wala sorry..i think it happened 2nd time wid u?...thnx.

...

plz..Revw...

Waiting ..apki parise22.


	5. Friends

**5)**

**Hi..all my lovely friends...**

**Its your next chap..**

**...**

**One day...**

Most of the officers were busy with their work...and...

Rajat entered in side the bureau in hurry..followed by Nikhil who was dragging one criminal by his collars...

...

Rajat while removing his mobile – **Nikhil...immediately ise interrogation room me le chalo.. tab tak main Acp sir ko inform kar deta hun...**

But Nikhil stopped there in hesitation...looking at his hand..

...

Rajat looking at him – **Nikhil..ruk kyon gaye?...maine kya kaha tumse ?...han...**

**...**

Nikhil looked at him and then at Purvi who was heading towards them. – **par sir...aapke hath pe gahari chot lagi hain...khoon bhi nikal raha hain...pahle...first aid...kar lete...**

Now her gaze fell on his hand a big cut was there and it was bleeding profusely...she came in her senses by his loud voice ..Rajat was looking at him with red eyes...

Rajat shouting – **shut up..nikhil..muze sirf chot hi lagi hain...main mara to nahi ...le jao use..**

Nikhil looking at his hand sadly and then to other members who were not ready to utter a word in front of that wounded tiger ... from there...

...

Rajat phoned Acp and informed about the captured goon...after cutting the call...he turned to go ..but saw purvi stood blocking in his way..

Rajat – **Purvi...kuch kam hain?..muze jana hain...**

**...**

Purvi indicating hand towards first aid box kept on table – **han..sir...Apke hath ko dressing kar du to chale jaiyega..**

Rajat loudly** – purvi...maine kaha na...**

**...**

Purvi cut him calmly - **I know sir... sirf chotisi chot ..**( stressing the word )**..ap mare . **..( she was unable to utter those harsh words...rajat looked at her sudden )...

**shayad aap nahi jante hain ki ye sab log aapse bahut pyar karte hain...is liye apki har harkat ko bardasht kar lete hain...par aapko shayad unka pyar dikhata nahi...**

**You know what ...sir?..Ap sirf apne apse pyar karte hain...**

All the members were scared on her such burst out.

...

Rajat shout – **Purvi...**

Purvi firmly – **han.. sir..Apko bas apne ego ko pamper karna achha lagta hain..**

**kisi anjan insan ki ek harkat ne apko hurt kar diya to aap sabko uske galti ki saza dene pe utar aaye...**

**par inn sab ka pyar apko nahi dikh raha hain...kyon ki aap ko apne hi jakham ko barbar kuredna achha lagne laga hain...**

**...**

She saw that redness...rage in his eyes started fading up now...

gently she made him to sit on one chair..kneeled down before him...and holding his hand ..she started dressing his wound...he was continuously starring her...

...

Rajat starring his wounded hand – **purvi...kuch jakham aise hote hain jo kabhi nahi bhar sakte...**

**...**

Purvi was looking in his eyes constantly – **nahi sir..waqt ke sath sath har jakham bhar jata hain...bas thoda intezar karna jaruri hain...**

**Ek bat puchu sir?.**.( without waiting for his assent)...**kyon kar rahe hain ap aise?...ek anjan ladki ki wajaha se aap apne apko aur inn sabko saza de sakte hain par inn sabke pyar ke liye us hadse se bahar nahi nikal sakte...kyon sir?...**

**...**

Till now Rajat composed himself...

Rajat averted her gaze and said in hurt tone – **tum kuch nahi janti ho..**

**...**

Purvi – **aur muze janana bhi nahi hain...main bas itna janti hun ki ...aap ab bhi wohi insan hain jinse sab pyar karte hain...nikal dijiye ye nakab...**

**zindagi ab bhi utni hi khoobsurat hain jitni kuch samay pahle thi..bas thodisi thahar gayi thi...**

**par waqt ke sath – sath sab thik ho jayega...hain na?..**and she gave him assured smile...

**Apki dressing ho gayi hain..Apko jana hain na .sir...**she said while standing up...

...

**Han**...he said absent mindedly and lifted his hands ...he saw bandage on his hand...

...

silently he got up and headed towards the interrogation room...at the door he stopped and looked behind...she was working silently...

He entered in side the interrogation room and she lift her head...her eyes filed up with pain ...looking at his dissapiaring figure...

...

After some time when he came out from there along with Nikhil...

Rajat –**Nikhil...**

Nikhil – **han ..sir..**

Rajat – **I am sorry...maine tumse bahut rudely bat ki...**

Nikhil smiled – **are. Nahi sir.. muze bilkul bhi bura nahi laga...**

**...**

Rajat smiled that made Nikhil to get shock...after a long time he saw him smiling...Rajat hugged him...and looked behind him .. from where she was watching them ...

her assured smile ...first time...he felt healed...**han... waqt ke sath – sath har jakam thik ho jata hain...**

...

...

...

**Same night...**

Rajat was thinking about her...slowly he raised his..wounded hand before his eyes...he remembered her words...

**ye sab log aapse bahut pyar karte hain...is liye apki har harkat ko bardasht kar lete hain...**

he remembered now a days...how rudely he used to talked with nearly every one...but no one said even a single bad word to him...

**...**

**kisi anjan insan ki ek harkat ne apko hurt kar diya to aap sabko uske galti ki saza dene pe utar aaye...**

he remembered the day when he scolded Pankaj ...brought tears in his eyes...but next day he again welcomed him with smile.

...

**ek anjan ladki ki wajaha se aap apne apko aur inn sabko saza de sakte hain par inn sabke pyar ke liye us hadse se bahar nahi nikal sakte...kyon sir?...**

the wedding day...he heard people around whispering**...Dulhan bhag gayi...** he immediately closed his eyes tight.

**...**

Then how his family ...his friends tried to pacify him..cheer him...but he closed him self behind a closed door...

...

**zindagi ab bhi utni hi khoobsurat hain jitni kuch samay pahle thi..bas thodisi thahar gayi thi.. par waqt ke sath – sath sab thik ho jayega...**

...

Rajat closed his eyes...Purvis smiling face appeared before him...

**sab thik ho jayega...hain na?.**.she was asking him forwarding her hand to him ...her assured smile..her care ...

...

**kon ho tum?...jo mere jakhamo par marham lagane aa gayi...ab tak kisine muzse aise bat nahi ki ...na hi yun muze samzane ki koshish ki...abhi tak to hum ek dusre ko thik se pahchante bhi nahi...par aise kyon lagta hain jaise pahle se hi janta hun tumhe.. jaise kuch rishta hain tumse...** ( he opened his eyes...and resting his head to the backrest started starring the ceilings)...

**par sach kaha hain tumne...kisi anjan ke liye main kyon apne apko aur mere apnoko saza du?...unka kya kasur hain?...bas yahi ke wo sab muzse pyar karte hain...**

**nahi...ab main ye galti firse nahi doharaunga...muze is sabse bahar nikalna hi hoga...**

and smilingly she disappeared from there...

after so many long, restless nights today he slept peacefully...

**...**

**...**

**next day...**

As usual most of the officers were busy in their work...

And HE entered in side...**GOOD MORNING EVERY ONE...**

**...**

All loked up in sudden...he was standing there with his ever green

smile...they were shocked...forgot to greet him back...Pankaj was first to get in sense and coming ahead said...

**Good morning ...Rajat sir...**

**...**

All faces smiled ...like it was the celebration day for cid bureau...

**Their Sir ...brother...friend is back...**

**...**

He looked at her who had **the right to get credit** but she was working silently completely immersed in starring the pc. ...

Little dissapointly he got busy with his friends...she stole the glance at him with blurry vision...**i am sorry...meri hi wajahase aap akele ho gaye the...hope ki aapki khushi ka reason bhi ban saku...**

**...**

**...**

Evening...she reached in the parking lot...headed towards the gate...

**Purvi...**she looked behind to find him...

**Han sir?...**

**...**

**If you don't mind ...kya main tumhe ghar chod du?...**he asked ..

Purvi – **par ...sir iski kya jarurat hain?..main chali jaungi...**

But was cut by him...**yahi ruko main car lekar aata hun...**

**...**

They were in the car ...she was watching out side the window...and he was silently driving the car...

Rajat – **thanx...**

Purvi **– han...apne kuch kaha?..**

**...**

Rajat – **thanx ..for every thing you did for me...**

Purvi smiled – **usme thanx ki kya bat hain sir?...maine to kuch bhi nahi kiya hain...aur muze to apko thnx kahna chahiye...**

**...**

Rajat** – kis bat ke liye?..**

Purvi –** aaj main jo kuch bhi ban payi ap ki wajahase hi... **

**Aur ulta muze hi apko sorry bhi bolna hain**...(she was little guilty)

...

Rajat –** sorry...magar kyon?..**

Purvi – **maine apse bahut rudly bat ki thi na...m really very sorry..muze apse wo sab nahi kahna chahiye tha...pata nahi kaise mere muh se itni buri baten nikali...**she felt lump in her throat.

...

Rajat laughed – **hey...tumne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya hain jis se tumhe itna bura lage...i** **know you said all that for me only...thank you..**

Purvi** – but still..**

Rajat trying to light the serious environment...

**Rajat – tumne rudly bat ki uska kuch nahi par tumne muze danta bhi aur order bhi di thi...yad hain..**

**...**

She lowered her head in regrets...

Rajat – **are..relax..purvi..main to aisehi bol raha tha..**

And he started laughing ...she looked at him and smiled.

...

Purvi – **aap haste hue sach me bahut ache lagte hain...**

Rajat smiled –** really?..thanx...ok...now friends?... **

Purvi – **yahh...friends...**

**...**

**...**

From that day...their friendship began...

...

Rajat was busy in his work...and a hand placed a cup of hot tea on his table ...he immediately looked up...

She was standing there with a smile on her lips...

...

Rajat – **Purvi...tum ne chai mangwayi?...**

Purvi – **aap kabse kam kar rahe the to socha ...**and she jerked her shoulders..

Purvi – **taste kijiye ...aur batayiye ki kaisi bani hain...**

Rajat took a sip – **wah...adrak wali chi...ek dam achhi bani hain...par tumhe kaise pata laga ki muze aise chai achhi lagti hain...**

Purvi only smiled in return...

purvi -** friend ke liye itna to kiya hi ja sakta hain na...**

and he also smiled in return...

...

...

That day she got a call ..

purvi -**yes...sir..i will sir...**

.after disconnecting it..

Purvi pov – **muze ghar par kyon bulaya hoga unhone?...**

...

**The end...**

**so..purvi ko kiska phone aaya tha?...**

**...**

** chap..achha laga?...**

**Thnx to all those who read n rwed...**

**Specially...**

**Ananya, saney, divya, guest, sweetycid- **thnx a tons.

**redrosses22, kavinsanjana, nehabarve01, guest,- **thnx a tons.

**nida,jannatfairy, sanika, guest, **- thnx a tons.

**dia, guest, rajvilover, sadvirk, princess khanam, - **thnx a tones.

**Harman –so sweet of u dear..thnx.**

**Crazyforpurvi, guest nl,pari, guest, rajvigirl, - **ur guess is right..(** ff pe sare detective hi ho gaye he)...thnx.**

**guest:nilpari-** hi. How r u?..happy 2 c ur rws..after so many days..thnx.

**...**

**...**

**Plz...revw ...**

**Waiting ..Apki parise22..**


	6. FORTUNE ?

...this is your new chap...

...

...

...

6)..Evening she reached at that home...

hesitatingly rang the door bell.

And Tarika opened the door...**are ..Purvi..aa gayi tum?..plz..come in...**

Purvi followed her ...and tarika offered her seat...

Tarika – **baitho na...abhijit ...dekho purvi aayi hain..**

Abhijit came out from his room...and welcomed her...

...

Both of them settled on the other sofa...

Purvi –**sir ..kya bat hain?..apne muze yahan kyon bulaya hain?...**

**...**

Abhijit looking at tarika –**don't worry ..kuch khas nahi...jabse tum aayi ho...tumse thikse jan pahchan nahi hui..to tarikane socha tumhe ghar pe bula le...**

Tarika –**han..purvi..**

**...**

Both of them were looking at each other...and...

Tarika –**aur bhi ek bat hain..purvi...(** purvi looked at her in question)...**muze tumse thanx bhi kahna tha...**

**...**

Purvi surprised – **thanx...kis bat ke liye?.. ..**

Tarika – **Rajat ke liye...(** she was watching purvi's changing facial expressions after hearing Rajats name..her lowered gaze was indicating something **)...muze pata chala hain ki..tumne Rajat ko danta tha...aur mere jiddi bhai ki dressing bhi ki thi...**

**...**

Purvi nervously – **nahi ..aisi bat nahi thi..wo rajat sir gusse me the aur dressing karwane ke liye taiyyar bhi nahi the ... to meri bhi awaz unchi ho gayi...**

**par..par maine to unse mafi bhi mangi thi...kya unhone apko shikayat ki?...**

Abhijit laughing – **are ...nahi...rajat ne kuch nahi kaha...wo Tarikaji ko...aisehi pata chal gaya...unke kuch khas khabri hain bureau me...**

Tarika glared him..and he kept mum...

...

Tarika – **tum janti ho..us dinse ..Rajat me kafi badlaw aaya hain...mera bhai firse hasne laga hain...aur iss sab ke liye jimmedar tum ho...all credit goes to you..purvi...really thanx...**

Purvi smiled** – maine to kuch bhi nahi kiya hain..rajat sir sachem bahut ache hain...sach puchiye to ...muzse ..**..( and she stopped remembering those bitter moments...)...

,...

Tarika** – waise purvi..tumhara pura nam kya hain.?**

Purvi was shocked at her sudden query...but composed herself..

Purvi in low tone –** mera** **nam?...Apur... ..purvi** **deshmukh.**

**...**

Abhijit **– kahan se ho?..matlab kis city/gaon se..**

Purvi** – ji..Satara se**...( her sound was shaking)..

...

Tarika – **aur tumhari family main kon hain?...**

Purvis eyes welled up now...both abhirika could sensed her sadness...

Purvi – **mera iss duniya me koi nahi hain...**

...

Tarika and abhijit shared a look ...after that they didn't ask her anything further...

After some more chit- chat she left...

...

Tarika closed the door and accompanied abhijit again..he was looking at her expectantly...

Tarika** – tumhara shaq sach nikla abhijit...Purvi wohi ladki hain...jis se Rajat ki shadi hone wali thi...tumne dekha...Rajat ka nam sunte hi...uske chehare ka rang kaise badal gaya tha..kuch sochane lagi thi...**

...

And she remembered the day...

when..abhijit called her...

...

...

Tarika s phone rang...

Tarika** – abhijit..kya bat hain?..**

Abhijit in hurried tone** –tarika ..immediately yahan bureau me aao..**

Tarika** – par ..abhijit..**

But was cut by him...**Tarika plz..jaldi aao. ...**

**...**

**...**

Tarika worriedly enter in the bureau...no one was present there..except him –

she found him sitting on chair ...engrossed in thoughts..

Tarika approaching him** –kya hua ..abhijit ..tumne muze itni jaldi kyon bula liya?...**

**...**

He said nothing but handed over one file to her...

Tarika while taking the file – **sare cid officers ki profile documents...ye muze kyon dikha rahe ho?..**

**...**

Abhijit silently opened one specific page...**isse padho..**

While reading that persons information ...tarika turned red...in anger..and grief...

Tarika – **Yeh?...abhijit..ye to..**

Abhijit – **han. Tarika..yeh wohi ladki hain..**

Tarika in disbelief -**Matlab tumhe lagta hain ki...ye wo hi hain...**

**...**

Abhijit** –han..but still I am not sure...**

**Tarika – par iska nam to alag hain na...**

**...**

Abhijit showing her other paper** – nam officially badla hain..ye dekho legal affidavit bhi hain...**

Tarika** – now what ? ye fir kyon aayi hain mere bhai ki zindagi me?...**

Abhijit kept his hand on her shoulder** – ruko Traika..itni jaldi natije par mat aao...**

And they decide something...

...

And as par they planed today they called her...but the incident happened last week made Tarika to think again about her...it brought another side of her nature before them ...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

And now...

**...**

Abhijit was serious** – to ab kya karne ka soch rahi ho tum?...Rajat ko batao gi? ...ya...(**he left his sentence incomplete)..

Tarika was in a deep thought** – abhijit...ye bat sach hain ki purvi hi wajah hain ki Rajat hum sabse dur ho gaya tha...par**..( she took a deep breath)..

**.ye bhi utna hi sach hain ki aaj uski hi wajahase mera bhai firs ek bar hasne laga hain...wohi use humare pas wapas layi hain..**

**Aur ek bat hain ...jo shayad tumne notice nahi ki hain..Rajat ka nam sun kar uske chehare par guilt tha par sath me pachatawa bhi tha..shayad wo ..Rajat se ...uske dil me shayad Rajat ko lekar kuch feelings hain...tum samaz rahe ho na main kya kahna chahti hun**?..( abhijit nodded)...

**I think hume use ek aur chance dena chahiye...tumhe kya lagta hain?...abhijit...**

**...**

Abhijt was engrossed in reading her each expression...

He smiled** – you are right...tarika..muze bhi yahi lagta hain..**

(Moving closer to her )** ek aur bat kahni tih tumse **...( she raised an eyebrow..he pulling her in hug )...**i am proud of you...Tarikaji.**

Tarika shyly smiled...and also hugged him back..

...

Here Purvi came out ..and started walking along the road side...she was totally lost in her thoughts...didn't realized the car coming in her way...a loud horn brought her back in present...

She absentmindedly kept on starring that flash...and he came to her...

**Purvi**...( while shaking her)...**kya hua?...aise kahan ja rahi ho?...**

Purvi-** ann...sorry..sir...wo main...wo?...**she was looking at him like a stranger.

**Rajat – purvi...kahan kho gayi ho?...**

**Purvi – kuch nahi sir...i m all right..**

She managed to compose her self...and said...

**Ok...bye sir...good night...**

Rajat holding her wrist** – ruko ...main tumhe ghar chod deta hun...**

She first looked at his hand and then at him..

**...**

**...**

That silence was getting unbearable for both them...she wanted to cry ...to tell him every thing ...and he wished she could open her feelings to him..but...

**Tum fortune par vishwas karti ho?..**while driving he asked.

Purvi weakly smiled** – fortune?...Nahi..mera ab inn sab baton se vishwas uth gaya hain...muze to ab apne ap par bhi bharosa nahi raha...**

Rajat laughed lightly .

Purvi **– aap hase kyon?**

Rajat** – yad hain tumhe?..ek bar tumne hi muze samzaya tha..ki**..( he reminded her)..**.**

"_- Kahin par bharosa tut gaya is liye life nahi rukati..._

_Apko Uske sath age badhana hi hoga..._

_Shayad koi aur hoga jo ap par bharosa karna chahta ho.."_

**You know.. aaj mera firse kisi par bharosa karne ka jee karta hain...purvi**...( keeping his hand on hers)...** tum par...**

she was in tears..could see hopes in those eyes...**aap mere bare me kuch bhi nahi jante hain..fir bhi...**

Rajat cut her calmly –** Muze nahi pata ki tumhari life me kya hua tha**?..( she looked at him sudden..)**...nahi..main jan na bhi nahi chahta hun...bas tumhare hoton par hasi dekhana chahta hun..tumhe apni zindagi me shamil karna...(**and his words remain incomplete)...

Purvi**- bas sir...plz...ruk jayiye **(she holding her tears raised her hand before him... (And he stopped the car..looking at her)..**mera ghar aa gaya hain...bye sir ..good night..**

And she silently got down the car...

Rajat fixed his gaze on her ..who was going away from him**..."purvi"**

**...**

**...**

Slowly their faith was bringing them closer...but still she was not ready to accept it..

**One day...morning ..**

she was about to start her work...

nikhil coming to her**..are purvi ye tumhare liye koi chod gaya tha...**

he handed over a envelop to her..

purvi curiously took it..

purvi – **kon de gaya?...aur kahan?..**

Nikhil- **bahar watchman ke pass koi de gaya tha..**

Purvi while opening it – **achha...usne nam bataya..**

Nikhil – **nahi ...sirf ...tumhara nam lekar kaha ki tumhe de do...aur fir watchman ne muze lakar diya...**

Purvi opened it and her eyes widened while reading the letter. her body started trembling..her throat went on dry...

...

Here Rajat who was checking some data on his pc... saw her tensed face...

Rajat approached her – **kya hua purvi?..koi problem hain...**

Purvi stammering – **nahi ..sir..kuch bhi nahi...**

Rajat** – agar chaho to muze bata sakti ho..**

Purvi **– no sir..nothing..thank you.**

But he still not convinced by her words...she was hiding something...**but what?..**

...

**Same evening ...nearly at 9:00 pm...**

She got down the taxi...after paying him..turned to see...

It was a low cost.."C" grade hotel...people roaming there ...were little suspicious...again making sure that it's the same address ..She hesitatingly entered the hotel...

At reception...

Purvi – **room no..105...**

Receptionist gave her weird look...his lips curled up in sneering ...

Receptionist – **1****st**** floor..**

...

She came up on 1st floor...after knocking the door...

Her sixth sense was alerting her...something worst is in her way ..those words in that letter flushed out all the other memories from her mind...

**Flashback..**

Purvi started reading the letter...

And she was shocked at first line only..

**hello...APURVAJi...**

**Are apke chehare ka rang kyon ud gaya?...kya maine kuch galat likh diya?..kaisi ho?...**

**Loh.. ye kya bol raha hun main?..tum to thik hi hogi na...akhir ek CID officer jo ban gayi ho...**

**Are..dekha tumne ?..tumse bat karneme bhul hi gaya..ki..**

**maine to apni introduction di hi nahi..**

**pahchana muze..main...tumhara...ann...aise likh kar batane me maza nahi aa raha hain..to?...**

**to aaj rat ...9 baje...hotel crystal palace me aajao..AKELE...tumse mil bhi lunga...bat bhi kar lenge ..aogi na tum?...**

**tumhara hi...ASHIQ. **

**...**

**...**

**Are..imp bat bolna to bhul hi gaya..**

**wo tumhara naya aashiq..kya nam hain uska?...han..RAJAT ..right?..car bahut hi fast chalata hain...use samzao ki aajkal Mumbai ke raston par accident kab ho jaye ..pata hi nahi chalega?..hain na?..**

**to aaj rat... 9:00 baje ..hotel crystal palace...tumhara wait karunga...**

**...**

**...**

and now..behind that closed door...her destiny was waiting for her...

the creaking noise of door ..she looked cautiously **...no one ?...**

**andar aa jao...** sound came from the room...

purvi tried hard to recognize him..but in vain...and then she entered inside...

a dark, smoky room with only a dim bulb glimmering ...she was unable to see clearly..after some time ...her eyes became used to with that faint light. And could see a human figure before her vision ...someone was sitting on the chair removing smoky circles from cigarette in his finger...and ...

purvi shocked to see the person in the room.**..tum?...**she screamed...

a loud laughter started echoing the room...

**han main...**

she heard the door behind shut closed.

**The end...**

**...**

Hope aap sabko ye chap achha laga hoga...

Thnx to all those who read n rewed..

**Guest, adk, jyothi teku – thnx a tones. **

**kiya, step up, guest nl – thnx a tones.**

**guest, Areejsachinlover, guest – thnx a tones .**

**guest, guest. Guest – thnx a atones.**

**dd, cidfan16, crazyforpurvi – thnx a tones.**

**kavinsanjana, kashaftitli – thnx a tones.**

**Nehabarve01 – tu itki chan lihites ki mala tuzya kadun shikale pahije..ho na?...tc.**

**Harman – don't tk tension..dear..thnx.**

**Rajvilover, Ananya d – ur right...dear..thnx .**

**Sweety cid – sorry wrong guess...hahaha..thnx. **

**Guest nilpari – oh MY dear..BLUE FAIRY...exams kaise the?...achhe na..n I guess exams ka result achha hi nikla hoga dats y ur friends called u many times..hain na...bt uske liye phone todna ye to koi bat nahi hui na...yarr?...nayawala phone sambhalkar rakhana..ok..n ..tumhara ans...ofcourse..i m always ur friend..isme puchane ki kya bat hain..han..love you very much...friend...hope apko os pasand aaya hoga?...bye ..tc.**

**rajvigirl - ..do u ve facebook account or email account...it ll require ...n plz refer A. s . ANJANA S new updt b4 2 day..HOW 2 OPEN FF ACCOUNT..rest i ll help.. .tc.**

**...**

**Waiting..apki parise22.**


	7. Tu jee Le Jara

** .. ..**

**Enjoy ur nxt chap...**

**...**

**7)... T**oday...She could not believe her destiny...

She was sitting on her chair..thinking about him...

Purvi pov – **Rajat sir..plz muze maf kar dijiye...muze majburime wo sab karna pada...**

**main bhi appse pyar karne lagi hun...par ...mera ATIT wo muze kabhi aapke pass nahi aane dega...kabhi nahi...**

And that memory flashed before her ...

**Same day morning...**

...

They were chasing some goons...

Rajat ,purvi,,pankaj in one team and Abhijit , shreya, Nikhil in other...

Abhijit – **rajat** ...**tum sab right side me jao...aur hum idhar jate hain..**

Rajat – **yes sir..**

And ...within some minutes..Rajat along with his team came to a deserted factory...after scanning the place carefully..

Rajat – **pankaj...tum yahi bahar ruk kar watch rakho...aur kuch khatra hua to muze signal kar dena...**

Pankaj **– ok..sir.**

And both of them entered inside ...carefully they were heading inside...and suddenly ...there started a firing on them from all sides...

...

Rajat shouted – **Purvi..bacho...**

And he jumped at the side of one wall...hiding from there ...he started counter firing..while purvi took shelter behind some boxes...

...

...

The firing continued for some more time...they successfully shot down some of the criminals ...

And Rajat realized ...his bullets stock is over...he looked at purvi who was also checking for extra bullets and helplessly looked at him...

...

**Purvi...**he screamed...that scene horrified him badly...

In a blink ...he rolled down towards her... and after reaching here ...

...

She was shocked to see him hugging her...he pulled her down...she stumbled ..colliding with his body... closed her eyes...

a bullet went flew piercing the boxes just few inches above her .. shredding them in many small pieces...flying around her...it was the same place where she was standing few seconds before...

She was stunned...heard his clear sound of sigh...could feel him releasing himself on her body ... he covered her body with his one ...in order to save her...

His grip around her waist was still strong...his face buried in her neck...their cheeks touching each other..and he was carefully looking around..

but she was not in her senses...lost in him...in his touch.

...

they didn't know...for how long ...They remained in that position...she could feel his warmth..his care.. and him completely.

Slowly the firing went out...

...

**shayad wo chale gaye**...he said raising his head...cautiously looking around...

His body weight made her to suffocate...her breath started getting heavy...

...

**Kyon bachaya apne muze?..agar apko kuch ho jata to**?...that trembling voice was in tears..

He smiled ...**tumhe kaise kuch hone deta...jabki main tumse pyar karta ...**

She kept her hand on his mouth..nodding ..**no**...

questions arose in his eyes...

**Kyon rokti ho humesha muze? Kya tum nahi janti ho ki mera dil kya kahta hain?...**

question in those black eyes remained unanswered by teary brown eyes ...

...

**...**

**...**

**In dino, dil mera,... mujhse hai keh raha **

**tu khaab saja,...**

**hai tujhe bhi izaazat,..karle tu bhi muhabbat...**

_**TU JI LE JARA**__** ...**_

**...  
><strong>**...**

Till now...he realized his position on her...but...while looking at her face...he didn't know when his hand reached her cheek...caressing it..he leaned down...again in her necks crook..she felt his lips touching her neck softly..smoothly they started running along her neck...

Closing her eyes tight...her hands entered in his hair...smoothly started roaming there...**some soothing feeling s spread in her body...**

Gently..She lifted his head ..their eyes met...and she brought him down near her face...pecking a kiss on his forehead...she hugged him...he also hugged her back...

...

...

She was unable to control her feelings...her dream to bring him in her life...to feel him from the core...to be only his...was coming In reality.

...

_**SHE -**_** ...berang si hai badi zindagi**

**kuchh rang to bharoon... **

**main apani tanahaayi ke waste**

**abbb kuchh toh karoon.**

**...  
><strong>

**jab mile thodi fursat ...jab mile thodi fursat **

**mujhse karle muhabbat... **

**hai tujhe bhi izaazat, karle tu bhi muhabbat ...**

**tu khaab saja,...**_**TU JI LE JARA...**_

...

...

...

**I love you...Purvi..be mine...**that soft rhythmic whisper entered in her ear...a light wanton touch of his lips on her lips made her to shiver...bringing her soul back in her body...

And a drop of tear slipped from the corner of her eye which she was holding hard from some time...

...

_**HE -**_**... usako chhupaakar main sabse kabhi...**

**le chaloon kahin door... **

**aankhon ke pyaalon se pita rahoon **

**...usake chehre ka nor.**

**...**

**iss jamaane se chhupakar...**

**iss jamaane se chhupakar **

**puri karloon main hasrat... **

**hai tujhe bhi izaazat, karle tu bhi muhabbat ...**

**tu khaab saja,...**_**TU JI LE JARA**_

**...**

...

He again covered her with himself.

...

**I ...I love you**...a very weak ...inaudible sound...wave of pleasure ran down his body...his soul but ...

...

suddenly she jerked him back ..leaving her confession incomplete...

He was shocked ...getting up..he extended his hand...but she denied ...

...

Rajat – **purvi..kya muzse kuch galti hui?...**

**Nahi..Rajat...plz..aise mat kahiye?...par main apke layak nahi hun...**she said lowering her head..

Rajat smiled on her word "Rajat" – **tum mere liye kya ho ye tum nahi janti...**

Purvi tried hard to control her feelings – **plz..rajat sir..kuch mat kahiye...**

She turned facing her back to him with all her efforts...

...

Rajat watching her going away. – **Par kyon..Purvi ?...thik hain...jaise tum chaho..par muze pata hain ki tum bhi muzse pyar karti ho...**

Flashback ends..

...

...

and now in present...

Purvi **– Rajat sir...I love you too...par shayad ye main apse kabhi nahi kah paungi...apki zindagi me khushiyan lana chahti thi par shayad apko firse dukh dene jaa rahi hun...muze kar dijiye...**

and she wiped her eyes..

.remembering the incidence in hotel crystal palace...

...

...

**flash back...**

Last night...when she entered in that smoky room...found a person sitting on a sofa before her...

...

purvi screamed **..tum?...**

**han ..main..**a loud laughter started echoing the environment...

**meri zindagi barbad karne ke bad bhi tumhe chain nahi mila?...ab kya lene aaye ho wapas?...**purvi was shivering in anger.

He came close to her**...Apurva...ye tum bol rahi ho?..wo..jo kabhi muzse itna pyar karti thi ki mere liye apni shadi se bhi bhag kar aayi thi...**

**...**

**Han..Suraj..main bol rahi hun..kyon ki uss galti ki bahut badi saza bhugat chuki hun main...**she shouted while moving back..

...

Suraj forwarded his hand **- par main ab bhi tumse pyar karta hun...Apurva..tumhe na apnakar maine galti ki thi ..plz .muze maf kar do..**he tried to hold her hand..

But purvi jerked his hand..

**Shut up..apni gandi jabanse mat lo mera nam..achhi tarah jan chuki hun tumhe..**

**muze yahan bulane ke piche jarur tumhara koi maksad hain...warna muze iss taraha Rajat sir ki jan ki dhamki dekar yahan nahi bulate... **

she was shivering in anger..in grief.

**...**

Suraj laughed sneeringly** – oho...rajat sir?...tum to samazdar ho gayi... badi jaldi pahchan liya muze..**

**Thik hain **..( and he turned back ..while heading towards the sofa..)..

**Fir main bhi sidhe point par aa jata hun...muze.*********************************...**

**...**

Purvis eyes widened after hearing his demand...**what?..tum chahte ho ki main meri team ke sath gaddari karu?...mere logon ne apni jan par khelkar deshke jis dushman ko pakda hain...uske khilaf jo sabot ikattha kiye hain..wo tumhe lakar du..han..tum itna gir sakte ho ..maine socha bhi nahi tha...**

Suraj** – han.. paisa sab karwata hain...meri jan...muze iske liye bahut sara paisa milne wala hain..agar tum chaho to tumhe bhi main hissa de sakta hun?..**

**...**

Purvi** –shut up ..suraj..main aise kuch bhi nahi karne wali hun..chahe jo bhi karlo...**

And she headed towards the door...

...

Suraj** – Apurva...tum mera kam jarur karogi...ek dinka waqt deta hun tumhe.. kal rat 9 baje tum fir muze yahan par milne aaogi...**

Purviopening the door said firmly** – nahi ...main nahi aaungi...**

**...**

Suraj laughed** – tumhe aana padega..fir wo kal ho ya parso...warna...jo kuch bhi hoga uski jimmedar tum khud hi hogi..sirf tum...good night..your time starts now...**

She without looking behind banged the door.

...**flash back ends...**

**...**

**...**

She was horrified by his threat...didn't know what was in her way?...

The night passed like this ...every moment was bringing different thoughts in her mind...

...

Next day..they went to catch some criminals..in a deserted warehouse...**where rajat confessed his feelings to her** ...and** her feelings?..her confession?**...she smiled sadly.

...

...

Time slowly slipped from her hands...without happening anything ...she felt little relived leaving her in mixed feelings ..

what should she feel?.. ..happy or sad?.. **...what is her future?... to be herewith him or again loneliness..without him?...**

That day passed ..thinking about?...just nothing..

...

Second day morning nearly at 11:00 o'clock.. ...in the bureau...only purvi, abhijit..nikhil..and shreya were present ...

Purvi was little upset now... yet rajat didn't turned to the bureau...

there was no information from his side..

**...**

**...And...**

"**Rajat?:"...**her heart skipped its beat after hearing a loud call by Abhijit sir...immediately looking up ...she saw every one was rushing towards entrance of the bureau...

And her limbs went limp... there he was standing at the entrance. ...with hand on his fore head...but still blood was visibally dripping down his cheek...turning his blue shirt in red...

...

Her feet remained rooted ...starring him blankly...she forgot to breath...

The scene before her eyes horrified her...

...

Someone brought him in side..making him sit on the chair...

Abhijit**- Nikhil .jaldi se first aid box lao...shreya jao immediately tarika ko bulao...**

**...**

He removed his hand from forehead...a big wound with profuse bleeding ... Nikhil did dressing ...after drinking water he rested his head on headrest.

...

Tarika came running ..she was shocked after seeing him – **Rajat...ye kya hua tuze?..abhijit?...**

**...**

Rajat weakly – **Tarika.. daro mat...main thik hun...wo bas ...subah jab main gharse nikala to raste me ek truck samne se aa raha tha ...achanak usne apni speed badha di..aur wo tezi se meri car ki taraf aane laga...aur fir side se dash de kar sidhe aage chala gaya...aur mera balance bigad gaya. jaise - taise main car rok paya... ..par mera sir driving wheel se takra gaya...aur fir yeh**?..(he pointed finger to his forehead)..

...

Abhijit** –matlab?..ye accident nahi tha?..kisine jan buzkar tumhari car ko takkar mari.**

Rajat nodded**...han..**

**...**

Abhijit **– Rajat... usne tumhari car ko samnese dhakka nahi diya?..**

Rajat** – nahi ..sir...aisa lag raha tha ...jaise uska muze marne ka koi irada nahi tha...wo sirf muze darana chahta ho..**

**...**

Abhijit** – Rajat ..kya tumne us truck driver ko ya fir us truck ka number ...kuch bhi ..dekha...?**

Rajat sadly **– nahi sir..ye sab itne achanakse hua ki main kuch nahi dekh paya...**

**...**

Abhijit stopped looking at Tarika...she smiled a little assuring...

Tarika examined his wound – **chot jyada gahri nahi hain...par tumhe dhyan rakhna hoga...** Rajat smiled.

After some time every one dispersed...tarika went to FL..and abhijit ..took Nikhil n shreya to examine his car.

...

...

...and now his gaze fell on her... who was starring him quietly...unaware of the tears flowing down her cheeks...

He approached to her...looking at him continuously...she softly touched his bandaged wound...n hugged him tight...**Rajat ...**

**...**

and first time she realized ..

**what does he meant for her?...**

**what is his place in her life?...**

**and what?..if she would have lost him?..**

**...**

**Ap thik to hain?...**she managed to utter only these words.

**Han ..main thik hun..**his smile assured her...wiping her eyes ...he also hugged her back...

...

_**Main apko kuch nahi hone dungi...fir chahe muze jo kuch bhi karna pade... kisiki jan leni pade ya fir apni jan deni pade...**_she promised herself while looking in to his eyes...

...

Outside the bureau someone was in tears while seeing these two poor souls pacifying each other ...and he kept hand on her shoulder ...she looked behind ...**abhijit?...**

Abhijit wiped her tears...**Tarika .**..**kya hua?...**

She indicating finger towards in side ...he smiled while seeing them **...dont worry...sab thik ho jayega...**and he hugged her.

...

...

********************************************************************************************************************THE END...

so did you like the chap..confession to ho gaya...

par ab age kya hoga?...

kya Purvi suraj ki bat manegi?...

want to know ...then stay tuned...

...

thnks to all of you ..

**divya, Harman, abc, guest nl,-** thnx a lot.

**rajvi21, jannatfairy, guest, m13**, - thnx a lot

**pari, guest, rajvigirl, rewati**, - thnx a lot

**crazyforpurvi, cidfan16, guest, saney,** - thnx a lot

**kavinsanjana, kashaf titli, guest,** - thnx a lot

**areejsachinlover, aashi's honey40,-** thnx a lot

**nilpari,-** many of d rwrs call me dii..to socho who m i?..boy or girl?..surely I ll add d song...nxt 1-2 chapme..pakka ..thnx.

**sweety cid, Ananya d, sia, rajvilover,** - right guessing..thnx.

**Redrosses22**- thnx n love u...

..plz..review...

Waiting...Apki parise22.


	8. With You For You

...Hii. Friends...

Enjoy ur new chap...

...

8)...While entering that room...she was firm...with stern , determined face .har hand was holding her gun in her pocket ...

...

**Aao apurva...akhir tum aa hi gayi..han**..he said sneeringly...

**Han ..main aa gayi..suraj...tumne jo harkat ki uske bad to muze aana hi tha**...purvi replied disparagingly.

...

**Are ab tum nahi aa rahi thi to main kya karta?..jyada chot to nahi lagi na use?...**suraj asked scornfully. .

Purvi removed her gun – **bas suraj..ab bas..muzse kam nikalwane keliye tum ne rajat sir pe hamla karwaya...kitne ghatiya insane ho tum...par ab aur nahi ...tum aur kuch galat karo isse pahle main hi tumhe tumhare anjam tak pahuncha dungi**...she was about to shoot him...but stopped after hearing his laugh...he was relaxing in chair like nothing is happening there?...his fearless gesture scared her...

**purvi tum kuch nahi kar sakti ho...**he cold voice threatened her.

...

Purvi – **tum hans rahe ho?...**

Suraj coming near her .

**Muze marne se koi fayda nahi ...meri mout ke bad bhi ...natija tum janti ho... officer Rajat?...uski jan ab tumhare hath me hain..**

**aur AGAZ to tum dekh chuki ho...ANJAM ki deri hain...**

**...**

Her hand weakly came down...

**To ab kam ki bate kare..waise bhi tum mera kafi waqt jaya kar chuki ho...**he settled in sofa starring her.

She was helplessly looking him...

...

**Tum David ke bareme janti ho na?...**

**wohi international criminal jise cid officer Rajat ne pakada hain...aur das din bad uski court me sunwayi hain..**

**sun ne me aaya hain ki tumhare officer ne uske khilaf solid evidences bhi ekattha kiye hain...kuch papers hain aur sabse important ek chip hain jisme uske sare criminal activities ki jankari hain...jiske chalet uske umarkaid ya fansi to pakki hain...to**( he looked at her and leaned ahead )...

**main chahta hun ki...tum wo sare evidences hume lakar do...agar evidences na rahe to koi bhi court uska kuch bhi nahi bigad sakega..aur wo aramse chut jayega...**

**...**

Purvi **– par main ye kaise ?...muze pata nahi hain ki ye evidences kahan par hain?...**

Surajwith calm tone** - humari information ke mutabik officer Rajat ki custody me hi ye sab evidences hain...aur wo to tumhara deewana bana hua hain..**

**to..tum bas asani se uske pas se ye sari information nikal logi ...hain na...PURVI..**

**...**

Purvi weakly tried to convince him** – par muze nahi pata ki wo sab information unhone kaha rakhe hain?...**

Suraj **– to us se information nikalo...**

**...**

**Purvi – par wo ye information muze kyon dene lage?..he is a professional and strict CID officer...wo kabhi apni personal life ko innsabke bichme nahi ane denge...tum unhe jante nahi...**

**...**

Suraj fixing his gaze on her **– han..par main tumhe janta hun..akhir tum kis marj ki dawa ho?... PYAR SE YA FIR VAR SE...par tumhe ye karna hoga.**

**You know...tumhe maine aisehi iss kam ke liye nahi chuna hain..janti ho...pichale 3 haftonse tumhare upar nazar rakhe hun..tumhare bare me sari jankari jama kar raha hun..i know tum ye jarur karogi**...( stressing each word )...

**sirf ek hafta hain tumhare pass...best of luck..Apurva...**his voice was scaring her .that threat filled up in her body.. completely...

and she left the place distract fully.

...

someone came out from behind the curtain...

Man – **boss...yeh..yahan?..**

Suraj – **han..hume issi se hi kam karwana hain...**

Man – **par kya ye humara kam karegi?..**

Suraj - **jarur karegi...aur agar na bhi kar paye to tum ho hi ...billu**

**...**

Billu curled his lips corner – **wo to hain ..boss...**

Suraj – **achha bata..CID bureau me kaise lag raha hain...sab thik..**

Billu laughing – **ekdam zakas boss...unhe to shak bhi nahi ho sakta hain muz par...par thodi problem hoti hain...**

**...**

He stopped while looking at suraj...suraj nodded to continue.

Billu – **apko to pata hain ki meri duty full time bahar gate par rahati hain..to badi mushkil se andar zankne ka mouka milta hain...**

Suraj ordering tone** – to aur mouke dhund ..rat me jab koi nahi hota hain tab kam kar... par muze aise bahane mat bata..samza..**

Billu** – yes boss...**

...

...

Same night...she was immersed in those thoughts...

**Kyon hota hain ye mere hi sath?..aapko bata bhi nahi sakti...aur apni asliyat chupana bhi nahi chahti..par...kuch samzme nahi aaraha hain kya karu?...**

**ek taraf aap hain...mera pyar...aur ek taraf cid ke liye meri jimmedari..kise chunu?...**

...

It seems like every moment of That night was taking test of her loyalty..her honesty...and her love...she didn't realized when she drifted in sleep ...

...

...

Midnight...

**Rajatttttttttttttttt**...her scream echoed the room...she was soaked in sweat...with terrified eyes...she regain her senses ...

...

it was the worst **nightmare** she had ...

she saw... **he came driving along a quiet road..anddd...that truck ...with the fiersy speed ..heading towards him...tossed his car like a toy ...and crushed him brutally...his face was soaked in blood...body writhing in pain...he was fighting for his life at the road side ... **

...

...

Purvi pov** -Nahi Rajat..Main apki zindagi daw par nahi laga sakti hun...apke liye kuch bhi karna pade wo manjur hain muze...fir chahe apne logonse gaddari hi kyon na karni pade?...**

And she took that ever difficult decision of her life...

**Meri sachhayi jan ne ke bad ...kya ap muze maf karenge...?..plz...**she cried for last time .

...

...

Next day when she entered in side the bureau...saw him talking with his fellow officers casually...

**Good morning every one...**she greeted them with pleased face...

After getting the same reply...turned to him...**good morning sir...**

He was happy to see her cheery mood back...**good morning ..Purvi.**

...

...

The day started passing without reporting any case ...and in the evening...

When he reached parking lot...

**Rajat sir?...**seemed she was waiting for him.

**Han..Purvi...**he replied.

**Kya aap muze mere ghar tak lift de sakte hain?...**her question surprised him .

Rajat – **why not?...sure..**

...

...

They were in car...

**Tum aaj kuch badli hui si lag rahi ho?...**finally that question came on his tongue tip ...she smiled expectantly...

**Kyon aap ko yeh badlaw achha nahi laga**?..her counter question was ready...and her hand was on his one.

He simply looked at her and smiled...

...

**Tumhara ghar aa gaya...**he stopped the car .

**Han..**she got down ...coming towards drivers side...

**Chai piyenge?...Adrakwali...main kafi badhiya chai banati hun...**he looked at her...

**Abhi Nahi ..fir kabhi..**he replied while firing the ignition...

**Kal ki kisne dekhi hain..aajhi chaliye?...plz..**he looked at her confusingly...not ready to get her intention...her changed behavior.

**Chalo...**he silently replied.

...

...

**Ap baithiye..main panch minutes me aati hun**..she headed towards the kitchen.

He settled himself in couch.

...

While preparing tea she was engrossed in some thoughts...

**Purvi...**he sounded very near behind her...her heart refused to beat ...she had goose bumps on her body...

**Han...**her voice was barely audible to her self ...

...

Gently Turning her behind...he cupped her face...

**Kya kuch hua hain ..purvi?...**he was still trying to peep in her mind..

**Nahi to..apko aise kyon lag raha hain?..**her tongue again changed the words...he smiled.

...

He could see effect of his touch on her...her red cheeks...heavy breath...and fast heart beat...made him to loose himself...slowly he moved his fingers on her cheeks...her shivering didn't go unnoticed by him.

**Purvi..kya tumhe muz se kuch kahna hain?..kuch bhi...**his hopes were peeping in his voice.

Her heart cried..**its now or never...**

**I...I love you Rajat...**finally he heard those magical words...she confessed her feeling...his eyes sparkled after hearing her...slowly he kissed her on cheeks..

And they hugged each other...

**I love you..too...purvi.**

**...**

After some time ...she brought tea tray...

Purvi offered him the cup...

Rajat – **thank you..**

She also settled near him...

...

While chit chatting ...

Purvi – **Rajat ...aap CID me kabse hain?..**

Rajat – **panch sal ho gaye...kyon?..**

Purvi seeped tea – **nahi .aise hi ...iss douran apko bahut sare achhe bure experiences aaye honge na?..**

**...**

Rajat remembered some of the moments

rajat – **han..bahut sare experiences aaye..aur un sabse maine humesha kuch na kuch sikha hi hain...**

And he told her about many of the incidences...those he faced in his five years career...

...

Purvi – **wo international criminal David ...use bhi aapne hi pakda na?...**

Rajat looked at her – **tum janti ho us case ke bare me?...par tum to tab CID me nahi thi...**

Purvi said casualy – **han..par tab us case ke bare me TV news aur news papers me kafi baten hoti thin a ..to pata hain..**

He seemed to be satisfied with her explanation..

...

Rajat **– han.. wo ab humari custody me hain...aur kuch hi dino me uski court me peshagi hain...bahut jyada mehnat karni padi thi hume uske khilaf ek ek sabut ikattha karne me...but finally we did it...(** his smiling eyes were telling her about his efforts ..he took for the case)..

Purvi – **waise Rajat **...( she moved closer to him** )...yeh sare evidences hum generally kahan rakhate hain**...( his hand stopped ..silently he kept the cup back..)...**mera matlab hain ki...unhe kafi security me rakhana padta hoga na?...**she hastyly tried to clarify her point.

...

Rajat while getting up – **han wo to hain...ok ...purvi ..ab bahut rat ho gayi hain...to main chalta hun...**

And he got up to leave...purvi smiled ...and waved him**...bye...**

...

...

**Next day...early morning ...**

Nikhil walked inside the bureau...while taking his place he got alert... he realized someone's presence in record room..

When he entered in side ...

Nikhil in surprised tone –**Purvi ..tum ?...yahan kya kar rahi ho?..Aj to badi jaldi aa gayi tum?...**

**...**

He was relived while seeing her...but purvi stammered..immediately keeping the file back on the shelf...she turned ...

Purvi – **kuch nahi ..kal abhijit sir ne kuch reports nikal ne ko kahi thi..wo nikal rahi thi...**

Nikhil – oh**..achha...ho gaya kam?..main kuch help kar du...**

Purvi – **nahi..nahi kam ho gaya hain..chal bahar..**

They came out..now other officers also started coming...

...

...

After noon...

Abhirika entered together...

Abhijit – **excuse me...**

All necks turned to them..

Abhijit – **Tarika ji ko aap sabse kuch kahna hain...**

Tarika – **abhijit tum hi batao na..**

Abhijit – **thik hain..aj sham ko tarika ji ne unke ghar par ek chotasi party rakhi hain...**

All gave him surprised look.

Tarika glared him ..**abhijit ...mere ghar pe?...**

Abhijit – **mera matlab ?..humare ghar par bhai**..( all faces suppressed their laughter )...**kya has kya rahe ho?..han..**

**To tum sab log ghar aa jana... sham 7 baje...ok..**

Pankaj – **par sir ..occassion kya hain?..party kis khushi me hain?...**

Tarika – **wo pankaj.. aaj humari shadi ko 3 sal ho gaye hain...is liye.**

All – **congrats sir...congrats dr. Tarika..**

**...**

**...**

**Same day evening...6:00 pm...**

She entered the house...it was nicely decorated...

While searching for the couple...her gaze fall on him...he was helping abhijit in arrangement of table...

While tarika saw her and immediately approached her..

Tarika – **Are..purvi..plz..come..**

He immediately turned ...smile crept on his lips that noticed by the couple.

...

Purvi while handing over a bouquet to tarika .- **happy anniversary...Dr .tarika..Ap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hain..**

Tarika thanked her.

Abhijit** – are bhai muze bhi wish karo... meri bhi shadi ki sal girah hain...**

Purvi smiled **– abhijit sir ..apko bhi congrats...**

Abhijit laughed and thanked her...

...

Purvi looking at rajat **– kya main kuch madad kar du?..actually usi wajah se main thoda jaldi aayi hun..**

Tarika – **oh..so sweet of you.. Purvi...plz .rajat ko help kar do...Abhijit tum chalo aur change kar lo...**

Abhirika went from there by leaving rajvi together...purvi felt awkward to face him...

Rajat coming closer – **purvi .tum aaj bahut achhi dikh rahi ho...**

**...**

Purvi – **thank you..sir.**

And they got busy in preparation work.

**...**

**...**

**Now in the party...**

All were enjoying the eve. ...

Shreya** – party bahut badhiya hain sir...**

Abhirika smiled in appreciation..

Daya – **han..achhi hain ..par...kuch kami hain..**

Abhijit raising his eyebrow – **aur wo kya?...**

Daya – **music...songs...isnt it?..**

Pankaj – **yeh to bat ekdam sahi kahi hain daya sir ne...music chahiye hi...**

...

Environment filled up with masti music...and all started dancing with their partners.

...

She was standing at one side ...quietly observing them...didn't even noticed his presence beside her...

Rajat **– Purvi...kya soch rahi ho?...**he hold her hand .

She smiled – **aisehi...kitna achha lag raha hain na aaj...sab kitne khush hain...**he smiled.

And suddenly his phone rang.

**Excuse me...**he headed out side while picking up the phone.

...

...

It took more than 20 minutes ...he was still absent...she started feeling weird...

Went out to search him..but he was nowhere...

Now she was panicked...she tried his phone that was continuously coming engaged...she stood in the entrance...waiting for him.

...

And he came smilingly inside...she hurriedly approached to her...

**Kahan gaye the aap ?.**she sounded panic .

he – **wo phone per bat karte hue bahar chala gaya tha...**

sHe - **main kitna ghabra gayi thi?...**

he could see her tensed face...**main thik hun...purvi...**

**tum dar gayi thi?..**he asked .

**Han..**she replied silently hiding her tension. ...**agar firse aap ko kuch...**

He pressed his hand on her assuringly... d**ont worry...**

...

...

After the party got over ...he went to drop her at home...

**Inside the house...**

**Main coffee banake lato hun...aap baithiye...**she headed towards the kitchen.

He relaxed on the couch closing eyes resting his head behind.

When she came ... looking at him she smiled and kept the tray on centre table..moving behind him she delicately started pressing his forehead with fingers...

...

**Aj aap bahut thak gaye na?...**her question made him to smile.

Opening eyes he hold her hand and pulled her ahead...

She came and sat beside him...

...

**Ap hanse kyon?...**her eyebrows raised .

**Kuch nahi..**he pulled her in side hug...resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes..he wrapped hand around her and rested his head on her head.

From somewhere near by place...A light melodious tune of a song entered in the air...that enliven their hearts...

...

...

**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho..**

**Gun gunane ki wajah tum ho..**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**...**

**(Purvi – **_**yun lagta hain jaise yeh pal yahin tham jaye..apke sath...)**_

And she gripped his hand ..gently kissing it..she looked in his eyes.

**...**

**Ore lamhe tu kahi mat ja..**

**Ho sake to umr bhar tham ja...**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**Piya re...**

his hand was softly moving on her arm...they were feeling each other...

**...**

**Dhup aaye to chav tum lana **

**Khwahishon ki barishon me bhig sang jana.**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

...

Unknowingly her eyes became moist...wiping them he kissed her lips gently...

...

**Jo mile usme kat lenge hum...**

**Thodi khushiyan thode aansu bant lenge hum..**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaye na.. ore piya re.**

**...**

**...**

And slowly that tune slowed down...bringing their souls closer together...

**...**

**...**

**The end .**

So did you like the chap...

From next chap..little investigation part ll come...along with rajvi moments ...

So..stay tuned...

...

...

Thnx to all those who rewed...

**Harman, .saney, .rewati , guest nl,** - thnx a lot.

**lussi488** – hey divya how r u?..diferent pen name?..nice1.

**, jannatfairy.. cidfan16, rajvigirl, guest1,** - thnx a lot .

**sweety cid,**- oh dear..dont cry now..i promise 2 give u more chances 4 crying...hahaha..thnx..

**rajvi21, guest, mithi, pari,** - thnx a lot

**Rajvilover** – thnx.. I ll try 4 ur os soon...bas dimag me koi plot ane do..

**areejsachinlover,** - ..ofcourse..I LOVE YOU TOOOOO..thnx.

**chatterbox,**- hi,,lazy daizy. U kno I love RED ROSSES ...thnx.

**kashaftitli,**- no ...ye suraj cid wala nahi he..thnx..

**kavinsanjana, meera, , guest, guest,** - thnx a lot.

**nilpari**- here s ur song...thnx...hope exams r going on well...

**purple asus** – wat 2 say after reading such a poetic rew?...n how cud I say dat I don't know you?..d author of amazing os. KHUSHNUMA... N... ADAMIRING HER..n many more rajvi fics. thnx 4 encouraging me..tc.

**sandiy,** - oh dear..BOLD ROMANCE s not my cup of tea..my stories ll b like this only...wid simple n light romance..plz. don't expect B.R. frm me as it s beyond my bounds . sorry 2 dissapoint u... n thnx.

...

Friends I hope u read my stories 4 its contents..not 4 B.R...d thread dat ties bond between u n me is RAJAT ...ll try 2 give u more nice stories of him ...tc.

...

n..now **EXAM FEVER** is in the air so **ENJOY** it...BEST OF LUCK TO YOU ALL... Lv yaa all tc...

WAITING ...APKI PARISE22.


	9. Will you forgive me ?

9)...

Hi sorry for being late ..

Enjoy ur next chap...

...

...

the environment in the cid bureau was clearly tensed like never before...

acp sir was very angry...and all the officers were in tension..

...

Acp loudly – **abhijit..kya Nikhil jo kuch bhi bol raha hain..wo sach hain..**

Abhijit replied with lowered head ...**Yes sir**

Acp – **magar itni tight security ki bawjud yeh kaise possible hain?**

Abhijit trying to clarify – **wohi to sir..samaz me nahi aa raha hain..ki yeh kaise ho raha hain..**

the matter rests without conclusion...as acp received a phone call...he left talking on it...and..

...

Abhijit kept on thinking about the incidences happened in last few days...

Places of Some of the files from record room were disturbed...while in bureau also ...some one tried to open the officers lockers forcefully...

Specially senior officers lockers...it was surely a serious matter...

...

**Are han yeh bat pahle mere dimag me kyon nahi aayi?..**he cursed himself and immediately went somewhere...

...

...

**Same evening ...**

he was sitting in a restaurant ..talking on the phone ...and someone stood before him...silently waiting for him to complete his convo.

He cut the call..looking at the person .**.baitho...**

The person sat in the next chair...he was carefully observing the person...

**Thanks for coming sir..**she was searching for words to start the convo.

**Kyon kar rahi ho tum yeh sab?...**his question disturbed her.

...

**Maine kuch bhi nahi kiya hain...**she was sounding firm and confident.

Abhijit – **.. bas karo ..maine cctv footage dekha hain ..record room me tum sabse jyada bar gayi thi...bureau me late night tak tum hi rukti thi..tum sabse pahle aati ho..aur kya proof chahiye tumhara gunah sabit karne ke liye...**

**...**

She – **konsa gunah sir?..kya kiya hain maine?...record room me jana ya kam ke liye deri tak rukna ye gunah kaise ho gaya sir?..**she was asking him looking in his eyes..

eyeing on her he felt irritated...how come he will prove her at fault.

...

abhijit – **thik hain..gunah nahi hain ..par kya main jan sakta hun tum kya kam karti ho itni late tak?..and **( he pointed finger to her )...**don't ever try to lie ..tumne Nikhil se kaha ki maine tumhe records nikalne ko kahe the jo ki tum aur main bhi janta hun ki sara sar zut hain...**

she – **main sach kah rahi hun sir..main kam hi kar rahi thi ..**

**...**

abhijit convincing her – **.dekho main tumhari help kar sakta hun...kya tum kisi musibat me ho?..koi problem hain?..**

she suddenly saw some thing – **nahi sir..koi problem nahi hain..thank you...**

till the time waiter brought bill..abhjits hand entered in his coat pocket...stopping him ...

...

she – **nahi sir..aap rukiye ..bill main pay karuni..maine aapko yahan bulaya hain..**

.while looking at him she kept notes in the folder...

and she got up ...forwarding her hand ...

he extended his hand...and shook with hers.

...

and she left without looking behind..he remained there for more 10 mins..while getting up he cautiously eyed around...his one hand was on the bill folder...he put his hand in his coats pocket...and left the place.

While coming at a safer place he stopped the car...and removed some thing from his coats pocket...

It was a envelop inside it was a paper...

**...**

**Main janti hun kuch dinose bureau me jo kuch bhi ho raha hain uske liye aap muze doshi mante hain par sachhayi kuch aur hi hain...**

**(**she narrated him about the secret movements in bureau n about the danger to Rajat s life**.)...plz .sir ...Rajat sir ki jan ko khatra hain...**

**agar maine unka kam nahi kiya to wo log unhe mar dalenge...chobison ghante muz par unki nazar rahti hain..abhi bhi restaurant me maine unke admi ko dekha tha..itna hi nahi bureau me bhi koi hain jo yeh sab kar raha hain..**

**main to sirf use hi dhund rahi thi...plz. sir I need your help...kya aap merI help karenge?...**

**and plz Rajat sir ko iss bare me pata na chalne paye...main nahi chahti hun ki wo apni jan ko kisi bhi khatre me dale...  
><strong>

**plz ajj rat 9 baje bureau me aa jayiye...hume shayad wo aadmi mil jayega...**

He was shocked after understanding the fact behind her strange , suspicious behavior...

...

...

Same night ...he entered in side the gate .on cats feet...furtively..it was a dark ..he hid behind a shelf...someone kept hand on his shoulder...

Abhijit – **tum?..**

Purvi – **han sir...hume yahin par thodi der chupna padega..**

They remain hidden like that for some time...and..

Purvi whispered- **sir..wo dekhiye ...**

...

She pointed him to a shadow that was silently entering inside the bureau it went to record room ..searched soothing and returned again ...now it was searching in side acp sir s cabin...for something...

Abhjijt pounced on it and grabbed his collars...

Purvi switched on the lights..

**Tum?.**abhijit lost his temper..and shout...**tum to naye watchman ho na?..raghu...**

...

After much efforts ..he only confessed about his crime...

Abhijit – **purvi ab tum ghar jao ...isse main dekh leta hun...**

Purvi nodded and left from there...

...

...

I**t was half past to twelve now...**

She got down the cab...after paying the driver ..she entered inside the gate of her society...

**Mam..**someone called her..

Purvi turned ...it was watchman of her society...**han Shankar bolo?..**

**...**

Shankar – **wo ek sahib aapse milne aaye hain... ek ghante pahle...wahan unki gadi me intzar kar rahe hain**..she looked towards the car where he pointed his finger... slowly she headed to the car...he was silently sleeping inside...

Purvi while shaking him – **Rajat ..aap iss waqt ..yahan kya kar rahe hain?...**

**...**

He jerked open hie eyes **purvi..tum aa gayi...**

Immediately came out side the car...

**Purvi ..itni rat ko ...Tum kahan chali gayi thi?...i was worried about you...**he touched her head...cheeks n shoulders ...in order to find if she is safe or not...

Purvi hold his hands –**rajat main thik hun...par aap iss waqt yahan kaise?..**

Rajat – **wo main..**.he couldn't find words...

Purvi – **chaliye ..ghar ...**

And she brought him inside her house...

...

**Aap baithiye..main abhi ati hun..**

And she headed towards the kitchen...when she returned with coffee mugs.. she saw him lost deep in his thoughts..

Purvi extended the mug **– rajat ...**

He took it...she was silently starring him...he noticed her gaze...

...

Rajat lowering his gaze – **main soya hua tha ...aur fir wo dream**...

He remebred the dream ...**she was hanging on a crag ..calling for help ...and suddenly her grip on the edge loosen** and **...Purvi**...he screamed...and woke up shivering...

...

**Uske badmain firse so nahi paya... achanak se aise laga ki tum kisi musibat me ho to muzse raha nahi gaya aur main yahan chala aaya/... aakar dekahta hun to tum?...par tum kahan gayi thi...**

**...**

He was clearly looking tensed...

Purvi hold his hands lovingly – **main thik hun rajat ...mere khabri se milne chali gayi thi...aur itni fikr mat kijiye ki badme dur jana bhi mushkil ho jaye...**

Rajat **– purvi yeh kya bol rahi ho...**and he pulled her in his hug**...main tumhe apne apse kabhi dur nahi hone dunga...**

And she silently hugged him back...

...

**Accha kya aap kal mere sath dinner karnge**?...she asked while separating from him..

Rajat smiled – **bolo kahan chale?...**

Purvi – **amm. Nahi kahin bahar nahi jayenge...yahin mere ghar ppar aa jayiye..thik hain..**

Rajat – **ok..ab main chalu...**

And she nodded ...

...

...

**Next day in bureau...**

As usual busy day was waiting for them...

...

Abhijit came to Purvi s table –**Purvi...**

**Han sir...**she got up...

**Muze jan na hain ki eh sab kya hain aur iss sabke piche kon hain?...agar main galat nahi hun to shayad tum janti ho...**he fixed his gaze on her...

Purv i**- nahi sir muze jo kuch bhi pata thaw o maine kal hi apko bata diya...**

**...**

He was still trying to peep in her mind..but left the matter. As her phone rang...

She received the call and walked away out side the bureau.

**Han ..bol ...raju?...thik hain main aati hun...das min me pahunchti hun...**

And immediately she left the bureau,,,,rajat who was hiding behind the pole ...came out...**purvi kya kar rahi ho?...**

...

...

**Han raju..kahan hain wo?...**she came to a closed shop in a building that was situated at the outskirt of the city...

And he came...with a big bag..

she extended her hands.. **do...**

And after getting the bag ...she checked everything inside the bag...

Purvi looking at him – **sab thik hain..good job...yeh lo tumhare paise...**

The man – **salm madam...aur koi sewa ho to jarur bataiye?...**

Purvi – **filhal itna hi...**

**Pov – aaj rat ko hi sab karna padega...**

After giving him the money she returned back...

...

...

He was busy with his files ...frequently looking at the entrance...she returned after two hours and without looking at one started continuing with her work...her behavior was making him more n more confused...

...

...

**Same evening...**

Door bell rang...she rushed to open the door...

He was standing with his most adorable smile...in return she also smiled and moved back..

But he was still at the door looking at her...totally lost in her...

She was looking stunning in that black netted saree with silver design ...her hair tied in bun...perfect lady...

When she realized that the environment is still silent ...she turned ..and called him little loudly...**rajat ?...andar aaiye...**

Her voice brought him in reality...

...

...

The house was decorated very nicely...an appreciating smile crept on his lips...when he settle on sofa ...she fetched water for him...

Rajat – **thank you...aaj tumhe yeh ghar pe dinner arrange karne ki bat kaise suzi?...**

Purvi sit beside him – **kyon apko achhi nahi lagi?..**

Rajat smiled ...**bahut achhi lagi...**

Purvi –**ap thodi der baithye main table laga deti hun...**

And she headed to the kitchen...

...

**Main bhi madad kar du?..**he followed her immediately..and she smilingly accepted his help...

...

**Wow khana to wakayi me bahut hi badhiya bana hain**..he praised her cooking skill...they ate with little chitchat...

...

After the dinner.

.she completed her leftover work..and prepared coffee for both of them...after pouring it in mugs...

she stood still for a while...and **removed a small packet** ..**with shaky hand she added something from the packet in one of the mugs**...stir it ...and returned in the living room. with coffee mugs...

...

He was sitting on the sofa...

**Aapki coffee**...she extended the mug...he looked at her and then took it...while drinking the coffee she was frequently glancing him...

he finished the coffee and went to stand in window...

...

He was engrossed in some thoughts...she slowly moved behind him...

Circling her hands around him...she said..**I love you..rajat...**her eyes were closed...

Rajats face lit up..gently turning back in her hug he faced her...

Cupped her face...and slowly pecked a soft kiss on her forehead...and then at her cheeks...he hugged her back..**I love you too...**

**...**

She opened her eyes ..their eyes met...he found something different in those eyes..they were conveying a** very unexpected message** to him...

Rajat – **purvi?..tum...**

And without giving him any chance to say further she closed his lips with hers...passionately kissing him ...her hands started roaming in his hair...he couldn't control himself and started responding her...

After a while when they separated ...

...

Purvi – **rajat kya apse kuch mangu?..(** question arose in his eyes**)...plz .make me yours...abhi...**

Rajat was shocked on her sudden unexpected demand..he moved back..**purvi janti bhi ho..yeh tum kya bol rahi ho?...**

Purvi – **han...janti hun...kya ap muzse pyar nahi karte?..**

Rajat – **han karta hun..par ...yeh...**

...

She kept her hand on his mouth...And started singing...

...

_**Lag ja gale ki fir yeh...Hasin rat ho na ho ..**_

_**Shayad fir iss janam me ...mulakat ho na ho...**_

_**Lag ja gale ki fir yeh...Hasin rat ho na ho ..**_

_**...**_

Rajat was looking at her surprisingly...she hold his hands and headed towards her bedroom...

_**Humke mili hain aj yeh ghadiyan nasib se...**_

_**Humke mili hain aj yeh ghadiyan nasib se...**_

She brought his hand on her cheek...and dragged it down to her neck...

_**...**_

_**Jee bharke dekh lijiye humko karib se...**_

_**Fir aapke nasib me yeh bat ho na ho...**_

And she smiled sadly...with moist eyes...

_**Shayad fir iss janam me ...mulakat ho na ho...**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**Pass aayiye ke hum nahi aayenge bar bar..**_

_**Pass aayiye ke hum nahi aayenge bar bar..**_

She sat on the bed...forwarding one hand to him...he came fascinatingly.

_**Bahen galeme dalke hum ro le jar jar...**_

_**Aankhonse fir yeh pyar ki barsat ho na ho...**_

_**Shayad fir iss janam me ...mulakat ho na ho...**_

_**...**_

Slowly made him to sit on bed...she lied him ...and leaned over him...

Kissed on his forehead ..looking in to his eyes ...she leaned back and lied beside him...

he was looking at her... turned and leaned towards her...gently kissing her lips he dug his head in her necks crook..

...

...

**Aah...**he felt sharp pain in his head...holding his forehead ...he lift his head...

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes...

...

his head started spinning...and vision became blur... light in the room started getting dim...and slowly everything started appearing faded before him...

forwarding his hand to her...**purvi...**words were so weak to hear...and his body fell on her body...

...

she could feel his motionless body and slowly removed him from over her...made him to lie properly on the bed ...she got up...and headed towards the washroom.

After some time ...she came out wearing formal dress...shirt and pair of trousers...moving near him she checked his shirts and pants pockets...and finally found them...

She removed a bunch of keys from his pants pockets...

And she left the room ...at the door stopped looking back...**sorry ho sake to muze maf kar dijiye...**..and immediately she left the home..

...

...

**nearly after TWO hours...**

she entered in side a deserted factory...that was secured by many goons from all sides...

**main aa gayi hun ...suraj...tumhe jo chahiye tha wo lekar...**

she was standing before him fearlessly... holding a bag in her hand.

...

...

_**the end.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**so how is it?..did u like the chap?...**_

_**now only...3-4 chaps r left...**_

_**THANX TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST CHAP...**_

_**cant thnx individually now ...SORRY...**_

_** and dont forget to revw for dis chap...bye .tc.**_

_**...**_

_**waiting ...apki parise22.**_


	10. Chapter 10 together forever

10)...

HI ..FRIENDS...

m here with next chap... and there is a surprise for you at the end of the chap,,,

So enjoy it...

...

...

WHEN pURVI ENTERED THE DESERTED FACTORY...

...

**Are wah kya bat hain?...tum to apne wade ki pakki nikli apurva?...**suraj said while eyeing on her and the bag in her hands...

He moved towards her... and forwarded his hands...**to fir der kis bat ki hain ...wo bag muze de do...**

She hesitantly waited for some time and extended her hand ...hnading over the bag to him...

He turned and went to a table kept nearby...opened the bag...there was a small box and some papers in it...

He flipped the papers and then opened the box ...taking the thing in it on his palm..it was a small chip...

He smiled satisfactorily...

**Sab thik hi lagta hain ..magar fir bhi mere expert log ise check karenge...**

And he calld some one...to examine the papers and chip...

Purvi was restlessly watching this...while eyeing all over around her...her hands were tightly gripping her jerkin she wore...

...

...

**While here in her house...**

some people dashed entered inside ...

Abhijit – **Nikhil ,pankaj..shreya sab thik se check karo...jaldi.**

And he headed towards the bedroom...

...

**Rajat ?...tum thik ho?...**abhijit saw him sitting on the bed with lowered head...

**Han..han..sir...**immediately wiped his eyes...and got up.

**Purvi ?..**abhijt asked.

Rajat- **...wo chali gayi sir...aur maine use roka bhi nahi..main yahan par apne senior ki orders ka intezar karta raha..aur wo wahan?...pata nahi uske sath kya hua hoga?...**

Abhijit – **Rajat ...dont be emotional...tum jante ho ..usne bureau se kuch papers aur ek chip bhi chori ki...she is s culprit ...rajat..wo unhe madat kar rahi hain...**

**...**

Rajat smiled sadly – **no sir...she is not a culprit ...sir yehin hain na wo papers jo usne chori kiye the..aur yeh wo chip..**he removed a folder that was hideen in coushion of a pillow...handed over it to abhijit ...

Rajat –** sir .meri purvi ..galat nahi hain...wo bas muze bachane ke liye yeh sab karti gayi...aur khud usme fansati gayi...yeh dekhiye uska leter...**he forwarded a paper to him...

Abhijit took the paper...

...

**" Rajat...**

**shayad dear kahne ka haq kho chuki hun..**

**ab tak apko meri sachhayi ka pata chal gaya hoga?...aur apke dilme mere liye nafrat bhi bhar gayi hogi...**

**par fir bhi main khud apko sab sach bata dena chahti hun..jate hue dilko yeh tasalli to rahegi ki apse mafi mang payi...**

**Rajat ...main wohi Apurva hun jis se apki shadi tay hui thi wo aur jo shadi ke mandap se bhag gayi thi...par sach maniye uss galti ki bahut badi saza bhugat chuki hun main...**

**Jaise – taise khudko sambhal payi thi ki fir ...meri takdir ...muze ussi dahlij par le aayi jis se mainre muh mod liya tha..meir kismet ne muze usi chehre se fir ekbar milwaya jise maine dhoka diya tha...Ap muze mil gaye...Rajat...aur maine jana maine kya khoya hain?..par himmat nahi hui ki apko sach bata saku..**

**Aur meri takdir ka khel to dekhiye ki main apse pyar karne lagi aur uss din apne bhi apni chahat ka ikrar kiya...main bahut khush thi...par..**

**Yahin rukti to wo meri takdir kahan?..par use to muzse khilwad karne maza aa raha tha...*********

**.**then she narrated about her past ..her relation with Suraj..how he returned in her life again...his threat to her..rajats accident...how he forced her to thieve the papers and chip...and now where the papers are kept..

**Rajat ..aj main uss shaitan ko milne ja rahi hun...**

**maine faisla kar liya hain aaj ya to wo nahi ya fir main?...shayad apse fir na mil saku...muze maf kar dijiye...**

**...sirf Apki Purvi..."**

**...**

**...**

Abhijt looked at him who was lost in thoughts...

Abhijit –** Rajat ...tum bhi purvi se pyar karte ho?..**

Rajat smiled sadly – **kya fayda aise pyar ka sir..wo mere liye apni janko bhi daw par laga gayi aur main yahan par hath par hath dhare baitha hun...**

Abhijit –** chalo...**

And they came out ...

...

...

In the car...abhijit was driving the car ..glanced at him who was trying hard to hide his tears...abhijt pressed his hand on rajats hand...

...

**Flashback...**

**Rajar remembered...**

The afternoon...when he followed her secretly...she entered in the restaurant...and he was surprised to see the other person...**Abhijit sir?...**

...

**After two hours...**

At abhijits home ...

Rajat – **maine abhi purvi ka picha kiya tha...aur use restaurant me jate dekha** ...he looked at abhijit shocked face ...**aur uske sath ap the?...yeh sab kya ho raha hain?..muze sach jan na hain? Sir..**

Abhijt – **muze purvi ne tumhe batane se mana kiya tha par shayad abb tumhe sab batana hi thik hoga...**he looked at tarika ...who nodded.

Abhijit told him what truth he found about Purvi ..**her reality**...

Rajat was shocked after hearing this...

...

Abhijit –** rajat...uska past jo bhi ho par wo ab tumse pyar karti hain aur iss bat ka prof hain ki wo tumhe bachane ke liye khud ki jan khatre me dal rahi hain...main jyada kuch to nahi janta hun par **...and he told him the conversation between him and purvi ( the scene in restaurant)...

Rajat – **main...main us se bat karunga..**

Abhijit – **nahi..rajat...wo jo kar rahi hain use karne do...hum uspar nazar rakhenge ...iske piche job hi hain use dhundana hoga...**

**...**

And then the same night ...when he visited her...after dinner ...he peeped inside the kitchen ...and saw her adding something in his coffee...

she came with coffee mugs...he without letting her know ...poured that coffee in the flower vase just beside him...and after some time...pretended to get faint...he was cautious when she left home...then he called abhijt

...after half an hour when she returned home he was laying on the bed as before...coming near him she kept one folder below the pillow...sat beside him**...**

**I love you..Rajat...kya meri yeh sachhayi aap kabhi samaz payenge?...**she was crying badly ...and then left while picking up a brifcase...slowly he got up and found the folder and one letter for him...

after reading it... his vision was blur...and then the cid team entered the house.

...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

**...**

At the same time... ...

**Abhijit was engrossed in thoughts -**

He remembered last night...

After grabbing the watchman ...purvi left for her home...and abhijit got the information about Suraj...his plan ...he instantly informed his khabri to remove all the information about purvi. s movements...to whom she visit frequently these days...

Today also he tried to ask her but in vain...his khabri informed him that today noon..she visited her khabri and then went to a factory that was shut down since many years...

when she returned in bureau..her face was calm...

and now before an hour ...he got call from Rajat telling about her...when the team followed her ...surprisingly she went directly to bureau only...but what she did over there was a shocking thing for them?...she opened Rajats locker and took something from it...without touching anything else ...she turned back...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

**...**

Abhijit pov – **purvi ne churaye hue papers aur chip Rajat ke pass rakhe the to fir churaye hi kyon?...**and something striked his mind...** oh god.. iska matlab hain ki abhi bhi uspar kisi ki nazar thi...use chakma den eke liye usne papers churane ka natak kiya ...**

And he banged his fist...

Rajat looked at him sudden** – sir kya hua?..**

Abhijit** – rajat ...purvi apne sath wo papers nahi le gayi ..iska matlab samaz te ho?...**

Rajat looked him blankly and suddenly his eyes widened**...matlab sir?.. wo khali hath gayi hain...uski jan ko khatra hain ..oh god...yeh main kaise bhul gaya?..sir hume purvi ko bachana hi hoga...nahi to main kabhi bhi apne apko maf nahi kar paunga?...**

And he held his head tightly...thinking about the scene..what is coming in his way?...

...

Abhijit – **Rajat .humne uske khabri se pata kiya hain ki uske pass bomb hain... shayad uss bag me ho ...shayad wo kuch karne ka socha hain...**

Rajat was worried – **nahi sir...usne apni jan ko khatre me dal diya?...aur pata nahi wo abb kahan hain?...**

**...**

Abhijit patted his shoulder – **don't worry...uska phone trace kiya hain humne...abhi usi jagaha ja rahe hain...wo thik hogi...**

Rajat absent mindedly – **thik hogi?...han..shayad..I hope so...**

...

...

**In the factory...**

Purvi was restlessly looking at the man who was checking the chip...every passing second was increasing her restlessness..nervousness.

He turned to suraj...looked at his proud face...

**Boss...yeh kaisa mazak hain?...yeh wo wale papers nahi hain aur yeh chip bhi nakli hain...**

Suraj **– kya?..tumne thik se check kiya...**

Man** – han boss...abhi apke samne hi to check kiya na...**

**...**

Suraj was shocked on his explanation...he growled while starring her...pointing a finger to her ...

**Tum...tumne muze dhoka diya...ab main tumhe chodunga nahi**...( rolling eyes on his goons ..he yelled..)**..muh kya dekh rahe ho?..pakdo iss ladki ko...**

And he attacked her...his men also approached towards them..

...

Purvi shouted at the top of her voice and moved back ..

eyeing around ** – ruk jao tum sab...warna kahin tumhe pachatana na pade...**

**...**

Suraj stopped looking at her and carefully looking around she unziped her jerkin...suraj was stunned to see her...and her laughing sound brought him back in present ...slowly her voice went to high pitch ...she was laughing maniakly...

...

Purvi started moving towards him – **ao suraj...pakdo ge nahi muze...**

**Muze Marna hain na...aao..maro muze...nahi mar paoge na?...hahaha...**

**...**

she was moving towards him and he was backing...what he saw on her body made him to quiver...she had tied a bomb around her stomach...and remote in her hand...

**she was a human bomb...a movable ..live bomb...**

his eyes popped out...he shuddered to think of his end... she was going to tear him in shreds...

...

**ab main to marungi hi par sath me tumhe aur tumhare inn sare admiyonko bhi marungi...thodi hi der me tera yeh adda shamshan ghat ban jayega...**she kept on moving towards him...

and an explosion sound filled up in the environment...

...

suraj found ...at one side commotion broke out ...he was horrified by that scenery... some of his men were laying in puddles of their own blood. ...wrihing bodies ...shrilling environment...amongst this chous..purvi snached a gun from one of the goons...

purvi pointing it to him – **yeh to shuruat hain...thodi hi der me sab kuch khatam ho jayega... **

...

...

**At the same time...**

The car drew up to a hault outside the factory with a bang...they jumped out ...and **boooommmmm...**

They hide them selves behind the car ...

**Purvi...**his trembling sound passed a shiver through their spine..

...

Red yellow flames were raging through that smocky conflagration...till the time the additional reinforcements that was called by abhijit also joined them...

They entered carefully inside ...trapping most of the goons one by one ...

his eyes were searching her and **his gaze fell on her standing in the centre...wounded ... tired** ...

...

...

Purvi – **suraj rajat sir ko iss sab ke bichme lakar tumne bahut badi galti kar di...ek ladki samaz kar tumne muze under estimate kar diya na...maine ussika fayda uthaya..aur mere admiyonse yahan par bombs lagwa diye .main ek CID officer hun... itni aasani se tumhari bat man jaungi yeh kaise soch liya tumne?...**

Suraj stammering** – apurva...tum jo chaho wo sab de dunga tumhe par muze jane do..**

**...**

Purvi laughed** – bas itne me hi nikal gayi masti..aur tum kya doge muze?..pahle apni jan bacha kar dikhao?...**

**yad hain rajat sir ke sath kya kiya tumne?...unka wo khoon se sana hua matha aaj bhi meri nazronke samne hain...**

**main tumhe jinda nahi chodungi...**

And she was about to shoot him...

...

**Purvi...nahi ...**her hand went down hearing that familiar sound...she

Turned and found him forwarding towards her...

...

**Rajat...**she was sounding tired but happiness spread on her face ...and immediately her face went pale...

**Purvi...**he rushed to her...supporting her...he went on his knees...

...

He was unable to see her tender body injured badly...tears formed in his eyes...other officers took hold of Suraj and they came to the couple...

Now..she was freed from the bomb tied to her stomach...she was constantly starring him..forwarded her hand to him... softly touching his cheek she closed her eyes...

**Purvi**... his scream echoed the environment...

...

...

He could hear someone shouting ...**isse jaldi hospital lekar chalo...**

Someone shook him vigorously...**Rajat sir hoshme aaiye...rajat..**

And he was dragged by them out side.

...

...

The officers were waiting outside the operation theatre...and..

**Doctor kaisi hain wo?...**all rushed to the doctor who came out from the ot...

**Don't worry ...officers..she is fine ..unke ghaw jyada gahre nahi hain..par uske sath hi kafi stress ki wajahse wo behosh ho gati thi...**doctor smiled .

**kya hum use mil sakte hain?...**

**han jarur..thodi der me unhe room me shift kar diya jayega..tab mil lijiyega...**.doctor left. from there.**  
><strong>

**...**

She was sitting on the bed resting her back to the pillow...one by one all the officers came to meet her... but her eyes were searching for him.

Abhijit** – jao ..Rajat ..wo tumhara intezar kar rahi hain...**

...

He entered in side the room...she was nervous to see him...he was about to sit on the chair near the bed ..but she gripped his hand and made him to sit beside her on the bed...

None of them utter a single word...he was starring her continuously...

...

**Kyon kiya tumne aise?...**finally he found words...**tumhe ek bar bhi mera khayal nah iaaya?...**

Purvi –**apka hi to khayal tha ..tabhi to**...and he kept palm on her mouth...she gently removed it..

**I am sorry..rajat..maine apse apni sachhayi chupai...muze maf kar dijiye...**she had tears welled up in her eyes.

...

Rajat- **maine tumse kaha tha...muze tumhare past me kya hua hain use nahi jan na... main bas tumse pyar karta hun...sirf iss Purvise...jo mera aaj hain...par tumhe shayad muz par vishwas nahi hain na..**

**Purvi – nahi rajat ...Ap par main apne apse jyada vishwas karti hun..muze maf kar ..I...I love you...**she was unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rajat – **I love you too...janti ho ..tumne to meri jan hi nikal di thi..fir se aisi harkat mat karna..plz..**

And he hugged her...she snuggled with him smiling.

...

...

Their precious moments were disturbed by clapping sounds...

all the officers entered inside ...along with Acp and Dr .Tarika...

...

Abhijit – **to ab shadi ke bare me kya khayal hain?..sale sahib..**

Rajvis blushed looking at each other...

...

Tarika – **and don't worry Rajat...iss bar hum tumhari dulhan ko bhagne nahi denge... kyon bhabhiji?...**she winked to Purvi.

Purvi embarrassed and hid her face in his chest.

And the room was filled up with the laughing sounds ...

...

...**THE BIGGINING** ...

...

...

so friends...kaise laga chap...did you find it interesting.?...

and yah...we have came to _**the end of this story**_...

...

**Rajvi s ki life me age aur bhi bahut kuch aata rahega...**

**kabhi khushi ke pal ..ya fir kabhi gam ki kassouti...par abhi wo sath me hain ...EK DUSRE KE SATH...EK DUSRE KE LIYE...FOR EVER TOGETHER...  
><strong>

**...**

Thnx to all those who rwed..for last chap.

**guest, bshreena, harman . divya, crazyforpurvi, **

**rajvilover, guest, guest , jannatfairy, guestnl,**

** rajvi21, kavinsanjana, guest, rajvigirl, guest,**

**mithi, sweetycid, cidfan16, rewati, saney, pari, guest,** - thnx a lot to you all ...

...

To chaliye ab ap bhi reviews kar dijiye...

Waiting **...Apki parise22.**


End file.
